Mientras te guste el chocolate
by Chocobollo
Summary: Kyle es un chico de manías y algo complicado, pero cuando se ve obligado a mudarse no se imagina que acabará compartiendo apartamento con alguien más complicado que él... Ni con sabor a chocolate en los labios. Cryle, Kenny/Clyde / Holash, he vuelto :3
1. Chapter 1

**Pequeñas Manías**

Hay personas de costumbres.

"Un café solo con leche desnatada y sin azúcar" recitó el pelirrojo.

Algunas costumbres son sencillas y otras tantas difíciles de entender.

"Por qué siempre venimos al mismo puto sitio?" susurró Kenny a Stan.

"Cállate, a Kyle solo le gusta el café de aquí"

Algunas costumbres son tan absurdas que se consideran simples manías.

"Aquí tiene, un café con leche desnatada y sin azúcar" la chica sonrió al pelirrojo mientras él le entregaba el dinero y evitaba su mirada una vez más. Sus amigos rieron por lo bajo.

Pero las manías son las costumbres más difíciles de cambiar.

Por eso daba lo mismo que la empleada de la cafetería favorita de Kyle Broflovski le coquetease cada vez que acudían allí; él seguiría acudiendo sin falta cada día.

"La tienes el bote, Kahl!" rio Kenny sin poder evitarlo cuando todos estuvieron servidos y sentados en la mesa.

"Seee, es una lástima que al judío le gusten las pollas" declaró Cartman alto y claro.

"Quieres bajar la voz, gilipollas?!" El sonrojo de Broflovski ascendió y media cafetería volteó hacia su sitio para verles.

"Si quieres yo puedo ligármela y se acabó tu problema" dijo Kenny guiñándole el ojo con sorna.

"Tú te follarías a una cabra si te guiñara el ojo" dejó caer Cartman mientras comprobaba sus correos en el teléfono. El rubio le mostró el dedo del medio.

"Y el problema de Kyle no es que le gusten los tios, es que no folla directamente" bromeó Stan pasándole la mano a su amigo por la espalda.

"Ja-ja…" masculló el aludido bebiendo de su café y fingiendo no escuchar, como siempre, ya que todo se resumía a lo mismo cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Pero qué era lo peor de todo? Que tenían puta razón.

De hecho, Kenny y Kyle era completamente opuestos. El rubio era atractivo, sexy, conquistador… Le echaban del trabajo a cada momento por culpa de sus aventuras con las compañeras, clientas o incluso jefas. El pelirrojo podía decirse que solo llamaba la atención por su cabello encendido. Había descubierto su homosexualidad a los trece años y desde entonces había pasado por alguna que otra relación poco duradera por su forma insufrible de ser.

Y allí estaba a sus veinticuatro años actuales sin tener una sola aventura que le curase del mal humor.

"Pero no es tu culpa, Kyle" seguía Stan, el eterno defensor del pelirrojo "Es solo que…" se encogió de hombros. "Te cuesta un poco socializar y convivir con alguien"

"Por eso le echas de casa, eh?" siguió Kenny divertido.

"Eso no es verdad" dijeron los dos amigos a la vez, mirando al rubio con cierta advertencia.

"Quien querría vivir con un judío?" preguntó Cartman despreocupado.

"Tú siempre dispuesto a bajar la media del coeficiente intelectual del grupo cada vez que abres la bocaza" contestó el aludido sonriendo al gordo con sarcasmo. Él le hizo una mueca.

"Kyle, ya sabes que a Wendy no le importa que te quedes" los ojos azules de su mejor amigo se clavaron en el pelirrojo con tanta súplica que le hicieron reir un poco.

"Deja de preocuparte, encontraré otro sitio" trató de calmarle.

Bueno… Echaría de menos aquel lugar.

El apartamento que Kyle compartía hasta ahora con Stan había sido testigo de la humillante situación de dos pueblerinos recién llegados a la gran ciudad. De sus primeras entrevistas de trabajo, de los rollos cortos de una noche de Kenny, de algunas fiestas descontroladas y de las resacas del día siguiente.

Había sido el lugar donde Cartman y él se unieron por una vez para consolar a Stan tras su primer despido y donde celebraron todos después su nuevo y actual empleo en la consulta veterinaria de la esquina.

El lugar donde quemaron casi la cocina cuando al pelirrojo le dio por cocinar y tras ese evento el lugar en el que Sheila Broflovski obligó a invertir en detectores de humo.

Y, para bien o para mal, había sido el lugar donde Stan y Wendy había vuelto a acostarse tras reencontrarse en una fiesta en casa de Heidy.

El apartamento no era pequeño a pesar del bajo alquiler, pero cuando la vida de dos colegas se convertía en la vida de dos colegas más la novia de uno, todo cambiaba.

Kyle no tenía nada en contra de Wendy. Ella era buena chica y siempre fue el amor de Stan y su amigo se merecía lo mejor.

Pero siendo sinceros….

"No puedo soportar un día más conviniendo con la pareja más empalagosa y románticamente vomitiva que había existido jamás!" se quejó el pelirrojo a Kenny, en el lavabo un rato después mientras se aseaba las manos.

"Me lo imagino" murmuró Kenny divertido arreglándose el cuello de la camisa. Kyle rodó los ojos, exasperado.

"Voy a echarle mucho de menos… " decía Stan en la mesa a Eric melancólico.

"Marica" contestó el otro.

"Trabajo como corrector en una editorial. Y la verdad, no hago demasiadas horas, pero… Si se tiene en cuenta que los escritores no son precisamente de hacer excesivos errores gramaticales, se podría decir que mi función principal es leer. Leer, leer, leer, cambiar un sinónimo por aquí, añadir una coma por allá…!" se apartó del lavabo para secarse las manos en la máquina de aire caliente.

"Vivir con Wendy va a ser genial, pero… quien me recordará cambiar el rollo de papel higiénico siempre? O que tengo que hacer la colada?" suspiraba el moreno. "Inventó un sistema de tareas del hogar perfectamente equitativo y diario…"

"Llego a casa rendido, con el cerebro chorreando letras prácticamente y sin ganas de ver un solo ordenador en mi vida." Gritaba más Kyle para que el otro le escuchase sobre el fuerte sonido del aire "Quiero darme un baño y tomarme una cerveza frente al partido de baloncesto. Pero entro en casa y me encuentro a Wendy sobre Stan en el salón, o a los dos en medio de una cena romántica… o peor aún, discutiendo por cual quiere más al otro!"

"Te alegra que se vaya, eh?" rio con sorna Cartman, acomodado en sillón. Stan carraspeó, descubierto e indignado.

"Solo… Kyle tiene sus manías complicadas a veces…" sonrió algo culpable.

"Espera, espera!" Kenny alzó las manos para callar a Kyle "Cuando dices que Wendy está sobre él… Anda sin ropa?"

El pelirrojo suspiró exasperado y le golpeó el hombro antes de salir del baño.

Los mejores amigos se sonrieron ampliamente al verse de nuevo.

Esa noche ya en casa, Stanley estaba en el sofá hablando serenamente con Wendy y Kyle se había enfrascado en la búsqueda de alquileres baratos y cercanos una vez más.

"La chica de la cafetería volvió a ponerle ojitos a Kyle" contaba el moreno a su novia. Ella rio un poco y volteó al pelirrojo, que había rodado los ojos por la excesiva información y se encontraba en una mesa más apartada.

"Y ya le has dicho que no es tu tipo?" preguntó burlona también, haciendo que Stan riera de nuevo.

"Creo que Cartman ya se ha encargado de que sepa que es inalcanzable" siguió el moreno.

"Sois jodidamente graciosos, lo sabíais? Deberíais hacer un dúo cómico para la televisión" se defendió Broflovski parpadeando de más por culpa de las altas horas que pasaba frente a una pantalla.

"Si te incomoda, por qué no vais a otro lugar?" sugirió ella.

"Porque solo ahí hacen el café como a mi me gusta!" exclamaron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo sorprendido miró al otro por aquello, para darse cuenta de que solo era una burla hacia él y otra de sus incontables manías, así que acabó mostrándole el dedo del medio y haciéndoles reír.

Stan se levantó entonces y se acercó por detrás de su silla, apoyándose en el respaldo de la misma con confianza y acercándose para leer los anuncios por encima de su hombro. Incómodo? No, para nada. A pesar de las insistencias de Kenny sobre la tensión sexual no resuelta entre ambos amigos, Kyle nunca sintió algo más allá de la amistad hacia Stanley, igual que él nunca dejaría de ser heterosexual.

"Como lo llevas? Algo interesante?" preguntó el moreno, agudizando la mirada para ver mejor.

"Hay uno a solo dos manzanas de aquí, pero es para compartir. Un baño, dos dormitorios, cocina amplia, calefacción… "enumeró el otro mientras pasaba las fotografías que había del lugar. "El edificio es antiguo pero ha sido reformado. El interior se ve nuevo… Es perfecto! Pero es para compartir…" bufó entonces.

"Y qué con eso? Ya has compartido con Stan, no?" dijo Wendy con interés.

"Pero no con un extraño. Me gusta mi espacio y tengo mis costumbres, solo eso" se defendió el pelirrojo de nuevo frunciendo la nariz un poco.

"Lo sabemos, Ky" sonrió Stan con sorna apoyando la barbilla ahora en sus rizos.

"No te preocupes, ya encontrarás más." Dijo Wendy con serenidad. Se levantó y se acercó a ellos, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kyle que le hizo gruñir un poco y otro a Stan en los labios. "Voy a la cama, no tardes" le susurró, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara sobremanera. Kyle se apartó con disimulo esperando que no vomitara sobre su cabeza.

"Quizás debería ir a verlo al menos…" suspiró entonces, echándose hacia atrás en la silla. "qué crees?... Stan?" volteó y el otro ya no estaba "Jodido calenturiento…" murmuró tomando un papel para anotarse la dirección.

Lunes.

Horrible primer día laboral de la semana. Como decía Garfield, eran odiosos. Tráfico, ruido, prisas, caras largas…

Hasta la cafetería favorita de Kyle tenía una larga cola de clientes esperando en la barra para tomar su cafeína matutina.

El pelirrojo llegaba tanto tiempo allí que casi se sabía de memoria cada línea de la espalda del chico que tenía delante, ataviado con un abrigo negro. Tenía el pelo parecido al de Stan pero más fino y… en un vistazo algo más profundo, podía ver un lunar bastante atractivo en su nuca.

Pero entonces el chico habló y su voz le distrajo al momento cuando pidió con entonación monótona y algo nasal un café solo. Kyle suspiró aliviando, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser atendido por fin.

El chico de delante pagó y se apartó a un lado para esperar a que le dieran el café y el pelirrojo se lanzó prácticamente a la barra para pedir, sin mirarle siquiera.

"Buenos días, quería un café con…" empezó.

"Con leche desnatada y sin azúcar" completó la chica sonriéndole de nuevo "ya lo sé"

Kyle la miró incrédulo mientras ella ponía su pedido en el ordenador y por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería acabar con aquello de una vez. Darle las gracias y decirle la verdad sobre su sexualidad. Pero temía hacer la situación tan incómoda que no pudiesen volver más allí y de verdad que le gustaba aquel lugar. No podía ir a otro!

Pero todo pensamiento voló cuando se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y descubrió con horror que su cartera no estaba.

"Oh, mierda…" murmuró, rebuscando en el otro bolsillo también "Oh, joder!"

Sí. Sobre la mesa del salón, al lado del netbook. La jodida cartera se había quedado en casa, sin duda, y ahora lo recordaba. Y de repente un fuerte sonrojo le invadió mientras los de atrás chasqueaban la lengua molestos de esperar y la chica también parecía impacientarse.

"U-un momento, por favor… El dinero lo dejé y…" empezó con apuro tomando el teléfono para marcar con prisas "Llamaré a casa y mi amigo lo traerá ahora mismo!"

"Cuánto es?"

Tanto la chica como Broflovski se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella voz. El chico de delante en la cola que ya parecía tener su café en las manos miraba a la chica esperando la respuesta.

Y fue entonces cuando Kyle volteó a mirarle a la cara por primera vez, encontrándose con unos ojos negros que le provocaron un escalofrío.

El lunar en la nuca… no era lo único atractivo en él….

La chica le indicó y el desconocido pagó la cuenta sin decir nada más, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Kyle.

"O-Oye… no tienes por qué…!" empezó con apuro.

"Cállate, joder. No ves que ahora mismo toda la fila te odia?" siguió el otro recogiendo el cambio y volteando para verle. El otro cerró la boca algo ofendido por ese tono, pero no dijo nada más, solo esperó su café.

"Gracias…"

"De nada, sé cuando una dama está en apuros…" dijo el moreno con indiferencia, dando un sorbo al suyo.

"No soy una dama en apuros" masculló más molesto. El otro le vio con una ceja alzada y le sonrió vagamente "Qué?!" exigió.

"Que me refería a ella" explicó el moreno antes de salir de allí, dejándole algo despistado con eso. Parpadeó confuso y cuando se quiso dar cuenta había salido a la calle tras él.

"Perdona? Yo era quien tenia el problema!" exclamó casi ofendido. El moreno volteó por encima de su hombro para verle.

"Vale. Ahora te gusta ser la dama?" Habló haciendo que el otro se ofuscara más.

Pero entonces el moreno se detuvo y volteó para verle, tomando el café con ambas manos y acariciando sutilmente el vaso. Miró al pelirrojo de arriba abajo con cierto descaro, provocando así un escalofrío en el otro.

"Le gustas y es obvio. Pero ella no te gusta a ti por motivos mucho más obvios" el chico se encogió de hombros y Kyle no pudo evitar alterarse por ello. Tanto se le notaba que le gustaban los hombres?!

"No quiero hacerle daño" reconoció.

"No es una opción, no crees?" el otro bebió de su café de nuevo y se relamió, sin dejar de mirar a Kyle como si tratara de atravesarle con la mirada, algo que ponía nervioso al pelirrojo "Tiene derecho a saberlo, igual ya está jodida"

"Genial…" murmuró sarcástico el otro rodando los ojos y bebiendo también de su vaso sin mirar al otro por un momento. "Tengo que mudarme, tengo que rechazar a alguien… Tengo algo más problemático que hacer?"

El moreno le vio con sorna y se acercó de repente a su oído. Kyle se tensó al momento y un fuerte y repentino aroma a chocolate le invadió.

"También me debes un café" le susurró el otro alejándose con la facilidad con la que se había acercado.

El pelirrojo le vio alejarse mientras notaba su pulso algo acelerado por culpa de aquel simple susurro.

Qué carajo había sido todo aquello?!

"Espera… como de bueno? Más que yo?" quiso saber Stan sujetando el teléfono entre la cara y el hombro mientras examinaba a un pequeño gatito.

"Pues sin ánimo de ofender, si." Aseguró Kyle.

"Eso es imposible y lo sabes"

"Stanley…" le advirtió para que retomase el tema.

"Bueno… y le has pedido el número de teléfono?"

Ese… ese…

ESE

Era un detalle que había estado jodiendo al pelirrojo toda la mañana…

"No" confesó sinceramente con ganas de matarse a mí mismo mientras se frotaba los ojos. "Pero tampoco es como si quisiera salir con alguien que no conozco" trató de explicarse. Stan se había llevado la mano enguantada al puente de la nariz.

"Si sigues usando tu bendita inteligencia solo para el trabajo no saldrás nunca con nadie, Broflovski" declaró. El pequeño gato maulló entonces, haciendo que Kyle frunciera el ceño "Quieto, quieto… Buen chico…"

"…Stan? Estás tratando a un gato mientras hablas por teléfono?" quiso saber.

"Solo le metía el termómetro por el culo" Stan dijo aquello con tanta serenidad que Kyle decidió despedirse y colgar por el bien del pobre animal.

Y entonces empezaron los jodidos lios de cabeza.

Si lo pensaba bien, no era ni el primer chico sexy que había conocido y dejado ir ni sería el último. Su vida sentimental había tenido más batallas perdidas que ganadas y aquello era algo con lo que el judío había aprendido a vivir. Ni siquiera le importaba realmente todo el asunto de los amores eternos, como a Stan o incluso al gordo. Él trataba de concentrarse en su propia carrera y así poder ascender en el trabajo cuanto antes.

O eso trataba de pensar el resto del día mientras repasaba los capítulos de la novela que corregía, pero la imagen del otro frente a él y aquella sonrisa…

Bufó y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, tocándose un momento la frente al darse cuenta de que estaba un poco caliente. Mordisqueó un bolígrafo mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador de nuevo, tratando de concentrarse una vez más en lo que leía.

"Joder, le debo un café…" murmuró sin darse cuenta.

Atardecía y la anaranjada luz del sol entraba por la ventana del apartamento, haciendo que los cabellos rojizos de la chica brillasen todavía más. Green Day sonaba en la radio y ella tarareaba mientras arreglaba los cojines del salón. Su teléfono sonó y volteó para tomarlo y contestar, sonriendo al ver quien era.

"Hey! Que tal el día?"

"Estoy de chocolate hasta la polla" declaró el moreno frotándose los ojos un momento. El semáforo se puso en rojo para los peatones y se detuvo, viendo la bolsa que llevaba. "Has recibido alguna respuesta al anuncio?"

"Mmm…"la chica se tocó un poco el pelo y volteó para ver el reloj de la pared "Uno solo. Dentro de nada llegará para verlo así que lo estoy poniendo a punto" guiñó el ojo aunque el otro no pudiera verla.

"Pues espero que le guste porque con mi mierda de sueldo no podré seguir pagando el alquiler yo solo" el semáforo se puso en verde de nuevo y se llevó el cigarro a los labios mientras cruzaba.

"Quizás si te llevases bien con alguno…" sugirió la chica divertida.

"No es mi culpa si son idiotas" el chico llegó hasta la boca del metro y tiró el cigarro. "se me ha hecho algo tarde, muéstrale el escote si hace falta para que se quede, primita"

"Como?! Craig…!" Ella hizo una mueca cuando el otro colgó y tiró el teléfono a un lado "Será cabrón…"

"Stanley, cuantos niños querrías tener?" preguntó Wendy mientras ojeaba una revista de novias. Su novio casi escupió el trago de té helado que estaba tomando y empezó a toser y Kenny que estaba de visita alzó la mirada de su porno y sonrió, sabiendo que vendría algo bueno. " Eh! Estás bien?"

"S-sí, pero…" como pudo se calmó y la miró algo rojo. "No es un poco pronto para pensar en eso?" Al ver la cara que ponía la chica se dio cuenta de que quizás había metido la pata.

"Bu-bueno… No lo decía por hacerlo YA, sino….para ir pensando en el futuro" Wendy le regaló una de sus adorables sonrisas y eso derritió al otro, que se lanzó a besarla.

"Hola? Estoy aquí" llamó el rubio al ver que empezaban a meterse mano. "Ok, no me importa mirar" se encogió de hombros y se recolocó mejor en el sillón antes de recibir un golpe de Stan con el cojín.

"No tienes otra cosa que hacer? Buscar trabajo, por ejemplo?" sugirió Stan con sarcasmo. "El gordo dice que te echará de casa si tiene que pagar él otra vez tu parte de alquiler"

"Siempre dice lo mismo" se burló para quitarle importancia. "Pero tranquilos, tengo el plan perfecto!" el rubio tomó su cerveza y la alzó como si fuera a hacer un brindis. "He revisado una cantidad considerable de tiendas de ropa para hombre. Investigué sobre sus dueños y seleccioné las dirigidas por hombres solteros."

Los otros dos le miraron sin entenderle y él les hizo un ademán con la mano que demostraba impaciencia.

"No lo veis? Sin mujeres, no habrá sexo! No tendré motivos para ser despedido!" el rubio sonrió satisfecho por su aplastante lógica y bebió de nuevo. Stan y Wendy se miraron y luego rieron un poco, resignados.

Kyle llegó al lugar por fin bajo las indicaciones del GPS de su teléfono. Tomó un poco de aire y subió las escaleras principales, entrando en el edificio. Subió escaleras arriba ya que era solo el tercer piso y cuando llegó hasta la puerta tocó, suspirando un poco y rezando para que la persona que le abriese fuera lo más normal posible.

La puerta se abrió y el pelirrojo alzó la mirada al momento.

Y se sorprendió al ver que era una chica la que le recibía.

"Hey…" empezó con una sonrisa de puro alivio al ver que no sería todo tan malo.

"Hola! vienes a ver el apartamento, verdad?" dijo ella tendiéndole la mano. "Soy Rebecca Tucker, pero llámame Red" volteó para dejarle pasar y Kyle observó el apartamento con nuevos ojos.

Bien, no era la decoración de un lugar habitado por tios, como su antigua casa. Estaba claro que prefería mil veces el poster de Bruce Lee de Stan a aquellas…empalagosidades de animalitos que cubrían las paredes de ese sitio. Aunque algo le decía que a Stanley sí podrían llegar a gustarle…

Pero los muebles no estaban mal. Se veían nuevos y la cocina tenia barra. Detrás del sofá había un balcón bastante amplio que le hizo sonreír un poco. Pero luego se fijó en otro detalle que no le hizo tanta gracia: la cantidad de ceniceros que había en la casa.

"Fumas?" quiso saber no muy convencido ahora.

"Ah?" La chica volteó y vio los ceniceros "No, yo no, pero mi primo sí lo hace" rodó los ojos "parece una locomotora"

"Espero que no venga mucho por aquí entonces" bromeó mientras entraba en la que seria su habitación. Ella le vio sin entender un momento pero luego rio.

"Cuando no está en el trabajo" explicó. "Trabaja en una chocolatería y hace unos bombones de vicio!"

"Ya veo…"dijo con cortesia sin saber por qué le hablaba tanto de su primo mientras seguía viendo el lugar.

Craig salió de la boca del metro y se dirigió al bloque de apartamentos que se alzaba sobre el cielo de la ciudad. Pero antes de encaminarse hacia el lugar se asomó a una pequeña tienda de ropa para hombre que hacía esquina.

Un chico castaño trataba de convencer a un cliente para que se llevara unos jeans, pero al moreno no le importó interrumpir el trabajo de su amigo.

"Hey, Clyde. Esta noche vas a casa de Tweek y Token?" dijo sobresaltándole.

"Joder, qué susto!" el chico le miró con sus enormes ojos verdes, dejando de lado al pobre cliente que le vio algo ofendido "Si, vamos a pedir sushi, por qué?"

El otro le dio la bolsa que llevaba.

"Los que han sobrado. Diles que son de café, sus favoritos" dicho eso le mostró el dedo del medio y volteó para irse.

"Encima que nunca me das a mi me usas del mensajero?!" lloriqueó el otro.

"No quiero que engordes mas, dude!" respondió el otro antes de salir, dejándole con el corazón roto.

"Voy a ser sincero…" empezó Kyle mientras cogía la cerveza que la chica le daba. "No me gusta demasiado….compartir apartamento con gente que no conozco." Le sonrió un poco "Pero la casa es perfecta, me encanta"

"En serio? Eso es genial!" aplaudió la chica dando un par de saltitos. "Seguro que os llevais de maravilla!" fue a buscar el contrato a la habitación antes de que el otro cambiase de opinión "Y además eres su tipo, sabes?"

El pelirrojo tardó varios segundos en procesar aquellas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos más lentamente y una rara sensación se incomodidad se apoderó de él.

"M-mi tipo?! Pero, espera….!"

La puerta del apartamento se abrió de nuevo y Craig entró con la cabeza gacha mientras leia sus mensajes en el teléfono. Kyle se tensó al momento y cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo sintió como sus mejillas se encendían.

"Tú!" exclamó.

El moreno había abierto los ojos sorprendido y con cuidado cerró la puerta y guardó el teléfono.

"tú…" repitió él.

Red salió de la habitación con los papeles en la mano y frenó al ver al otro allí.

"Ah! Primito! Él es…" empezó satisfecha.

"…Mi nuevo compañero de piso…" murmuró el moreno con voz monótona, aun sin apartar si mirada del pelirrojo.

Kyle tampoco dejaba de verle sorprendido, empezando a pensar que aquello no estaba pasando realmente.

Esa misma mañana, se lamentaba por no haberle pedido el número de teléfono.

Ahora, estaba a tan solo una firma de vivir con él.

Y de repente ya no sabía si aquello sería una buena idea o una completa locura.

_(Qué puedo decir? Siempre se termina donde se empieza y después de pasar algunos meses pensando en volver a escribir en abierto, por fin logré sentarme frente al Word y escribir un capitulo completo de esta historia que me rondaba la cabeza desde hacía tiempo. Claro que ha tenido cambios al final, puesto que al principio sería cosa de vecinos y no compañeros y la idea de Kenny/Clyde…. Es relativamente nuevaUu Me apetecía probar algo diferente y solo espero que se acepte la pareja y el que no lo haga que evite leer el fic simplemente ùwuUu _

_Y nada más, que me alegra volver a estar por aquí y espero que los que hayan leído les haya gustado este comienzo owo gracias de antemano!_

_Choco)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Convivencia**

Llovía a cántaros, como si hubiese llegado el diluvio universal.

La tarde estaba entrada y Kyle corría hacia su nuevo hogar batallando con un paraguas poco fiable que amenazaba con romperse por el viento. Pero el pelirrojo consiguió sortear los últimos charcos que le separaban de su portal y por fin suspiró aliviado al estar bajo techo de nuevo.

Mascullando maldiciones al tiempo y sacudiendo el paraguas, cabello y demás, rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó la llave que abriría por fin su cálido apartamento. De ella colgaba un llavero en forma de guinea pig que le había dado su nuevo compañero hacia quince días cuando firmaron el nuevo contrato de arrendamiento.

"He vuelto, CraAAAAH!" gritó cubriéndose la cara. "Qué coño…?!"

El moreno salía de la ducha en aquel momento, solo ataviado con una toalla en la cintura y otra en los hombros, pero con el cigarro ya listo para encender.

"Hey, Brofski" saludó el otro con tranquilidad, mostrándole el dedo del medio. Kyle entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pasando a su habitación mientras intentaba no verle.

"Te dije que nada de exhibicionismo, Tucker!" gritó dejando sus cosas y dando vueltas por la habitación mientras se masajeaba las sienes y trataba de calmarse.

Joder, joder, joder, pero qué cuerpo tenía el muy cabrón!

"Pero estoy usando la toalla" se excusó el moreno suspirando y entrando en la suya para ponerse un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta de manga corta. "Además, estaba solo"

"Y la parte de arriba qué?!" siguió el otro saliendo por fin para ir a la cocina a servirse un té caliente. Craig fue tras él y le tiró a la cara la toalla.

"Qué pasa? Tienes miedo que mis pezones te lancen una maldición que te convierta en piedra?" rodó los ojos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, alzando una ceja cuando Kyle abrió la nevera y casi se quedó de piedra ahora.

"…..Por qué hay un…." Kyle cerró los ojos, sonrojado "…elemento masculino de chocolate en nuestra nevera, Craig?" finalizó como pudo.

"Un encargo para una despedida de soltera" explicó el otro, dando una calada a su cigarro. "No dio tiempo a terminarlo en la chocolatería y lo traje aquí." Kyle cerró la puerta lentamente cuando sacó la leche y él sonrió con sorna. "Qué? Quieres probarlo? Un bocadito a la puntita?" le picó.

"Soy diabético, recuerdas?" masculló el pelirrojo viéndole mal y con color en las mejillas.

"La mía no tiene azúcar." sonrió Tucker.

Y el puño de Kyle fue lo siguiente que vio.

OOOO

"Jodido salvaje!" se quejaba el moreno al día siguiente en la chocolatería mientras su compañera le cambiaba la tirita de la nariz.

"Seguramente te lo merecías" se burló la rubia antes de colocarse el gorro blanco que cubriese sus extensos rizos rubios para poder volver al trabajo. "Y lo de hoy no fue nada comparado con el ojo morado de la semana pasada." rio serena tomando una bandeja con bombones blancos.

"El chico no tiene sentido del humor." Aseguró él, bufando.

"Tú no tienes sentido del humor" sonrió la chica mientras empujaba la puerta de la cocina con el trasero para salir a la parte frontal de la tienda donde estaban los mostradores. "Por cierto, Red me ha dicho que si no le devuelves una llamada al menos irá a tu hogar feliz y te partirá la cara." El moreno la vio con aburrimiento ahora.

"Dile a mi prima que deje de jugar a casamentera y entonces la llamaré, Bebe"

La chica le sonrió divertida y le dejó a solas por fin para atender el negocio con otra compañera más.

El moreno sonrió también un poco y regresó a su trabajo. Notó que empezaba a llover de nuevo y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, preguntándose si Broflovski habría tomado el paraguas esa mañana.

OOOO

"Le aseguro señor que si me da la oportunidad de formar parte de su equipo no se arrepentirá. Daré lo mejor de mí por el bien de la empresa" hablaba Kenny, con un brillo especial en sus ojos y sonriendo de manera angelical.

El hombre que leía la hoja con sus datos le vio por encima de sus gafas de vista y luego se echó hacia delante un momento, para estudiarle mejor. El sonido de la lluvia replicaba contra las grandes ventanas del amplio lugar.

"Sin duda tu perfil es el que buscamos en nuestros vendedores…" comentó, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se acelerase de la emoción.

"Y además me encanta su tienda. Tengo algunas prendas de allí" mintió con descaro. El hombre le miró con ojo crítico y Kenny se tapó con disimulo el remiendo de su pantalón, sin dejar de sonreírle.

"Debo hacerle una última pregunta y discúlpeme si le suena comprometedora" siguió el hombre subiéndose las gafas "Verá, muchos de nuestros clientes son…homosexuales. Ya tuvimos un problema con un vendedor homófobo. Por supuesto dicho sujeto fue inmediatamente despedido, pero su comportamiento dio mala imagen a nuestra empresa y no quisiera que se volviera a repetir" McCormick le miró sin entender al principio, pero luego abrió la boca y asintió al momento.

"Por supuesto, lo entiendo perfectamente y puedo asegurarle que no es mi caso! Uno de mis mejores amigos es gay y el respeto es fundamental entre nuestros amigos." dijo con solemnidad.

" Ese judío marica de mierda! Donde guardó mis auriculares?!" gritaba Cartman a Stan en ese momento mientras rebuscaba en los cajones.

"Entonces no alarguemos esto más, McCormick" el hombre extendió su mano y Kenny abrió los ojos y por un momento vio al tipo con alas de ángel y aureola.

OOOO

Kyle se frotaba las sienes y trataba de relajarse, pero no podía. Estaba de muy mal humor y eso provocaba que todo a su alrededor le irritase. El sonido de sus compañeros tecleando en sus ordenadores, las conversaciones de teléfono, la lluvia que no paraba…

Tucker le irritaba.

Tucker y su descaro le irritaba sobremanera.

Y no era solo su jodida manía de querer andar en bolas por la casa, sino además su manera de hacer las cosas. Siempre dejaba las cosas por medio, se le olvidaba comprar lo básico… Y ese olor tan fuerte a chocolate que siempre había en la cocina…! Kyle había pasado de un lugar con una pareja empalagosa a un lugar empalagoso en sí. Y se podía decir que no era chico de dulces…

Su teléfono sonó entonces, distrayéndole por un momento de sus problemas existenciales.

_From: Kenny_

_Text: Estoy contratado! Ole, ole, ole! _

Sonrió y lo dejó en la mesa, antes apagar el ordenador y empezar a recoger para irse a casa por fin. Su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

_From: Gordo idiota_

_Text: Judio mierdoso, me has perdido los auriculares del móvil!" _

Rodó los ojos y ni se molestó en contestarle mientras recogía sus cosas para irse ya, esperando no volver a encontrar a Tucker sin ropa. Su teléfono sonó de nuevo pero esta vez una llamada y con un fuerte tic en el ojo lo tomó.

"Gordo, tus putos auriculares están en el cajón de tu puto escritorio en tu puta habitación de TU PUTA CASA! Así que…"

"Frena un poco, pelirrojo" replicó Craig por el otro lado del aparato, haciendo que el judío se sonrojara sobremanera.

"Q-qué quieres?" preguntó con más calma.

"Otro puñetazo, no te jode… He salido antes y voy con el coche. Quieres que pase a por ti?"

"Ahora vamos a volver juntos a casa?" preguntó con sarcasmo, aunque solo para disimular el jodido cosquilleo que aquello le provocaba.

"Sí, cogiditos de la mano." Replicó el otro "Estaré en tu puerta en cinco minutos"

"Pero…!" el pelirrojo apretó los dientes cuando le colgó antes de poder contestar. Como odiaba que le hiciera aquello!

OOOO

Clyde vestía a un maniquí con la nueva colección que acababa de llegar mientras tarareaba una canción de Maroon 5. El castaño se consideraba una persona con suerte. Tenia un trabajo fijo en una de las boutiques de marca para hombres más prestigiosas de la ciudad, se llevaba la mayor parte de las comisiones, y sobretodo…

Un espejo se cruzó en su camino cuando cargaba el maniquí y se sonrió a sí mismo, haciéndose una seña con el dedo.

"Hey, qué pasa?" se dijo a su propio reflejo sonriendo.

Sí, sobretodo era atractivo y lo sabía, igual que las chicas que trataban de salir con él. Pero Clyde tenia un pequeño problema… un vicio, más bien.

Su mirada bajó a su trasero y trató de voltear un poco para verlo mejor, abriendo los ojos sobremanera y alarmándose.

En su bolsillo trasero… El bolsillo trasero de los pantalones Levi que componían su uniforme, se veía claramente una mancha marrón.

"No… No, no, no, no!" se escandalizó apresurándose a meter la mano para sacar el bombón derretido que había escondido allí. "Mierda, joder!"

Su perdición, el chocolate.

Fue corriendo al almacén y buscó en su taquilla toallitas húmedas con las que intentó quitarse la evidencia de haber estado comiendo de nuevo entre horas en su turno de trabajo, pero cuando escuchó pasos trató de guardarlo todo.

"Y esta será su sección, la más informal como puede ver. Tratamos de vender un carácter juvenil y fresco" explicaba el jefe de tienda, haciendo que Donovan se apurase más al escuchar su voz.

Kenny observó el lugar con aparente tranquilidad pero en su interior se imaginaba a sí mismo con toda esa ropa buena, tirado en una cama llena de dólares y con cinco chicas desnudas a su alrededor. Seis, mejor. Aunque suponía que su sueldo no daría para tanto…

"Donovan?" llamó el hombre entonces al notar que el otro estaba en el almacén.

Clyde masculló y salió lentamente, con gesto inocente y tratando de cubrirse la mancha. Kenny volteó entonces a verle.

Y algo ocurrió.

Algo que no sabía que significaba pero había pasado claramente. Una rara sensación en su estómago cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron.

"Te presento a Kenneth McCormick. Trabajará con nosotros a partir de mañana. Te importaría echarle una mano los primeros días?" siguió el hombre sin percatarse de nada, dando unas palmadas en la espalda al rubio, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

"Claro, déjelo en mis manos" sonrió Clyde, primero a su jefe y luego al otro.

El rubio sonrió de vuelta, tratando de estar tranquilo y no darle importancia a lo que había sentido hacia unos instantes.

Pero lo cierto era que durante el resto del día no se sacó aquella sensación de la cabeza.

OOOO

"Quizás te gusta" sugirió Stan abriendo la puerta de casa, seguido por McCormick. Este soltó una fuerte risotada.

"Por Dios, Stanley, es un tío!" recalcó sacudiendo el paraguas medio roto que llevaba y quitándose el abrigo.

"Y qué hay de malo? Mira Kyle" el moreno se encogió de hombros y besó a Wendy que estaba en el sofá leyendo una revista.

"NO soy gay" sentenció el rubio yendo a por una cerveza como si estuviese en su casa "No tengo nada contra ellos, pero en serio… Me gustan demasiado las tetas para fijarme en un hombre" afirmó con total confianza.

"Quizás eres bisexual" dijo la chica viéndole divertida.

"Ah, si? Pregunta a…" Kenny hizo cuentas en la cabeza mientras abría la cerveza "seis de tus amigas" finalizó sonriendo.

"Jesus, Kenny!" se quejó Stan indignado mientras Wendy le lanzaba un cojín.

"Mucha gente se acaba aburriendo del sexo contrario y busca algo distinto, sobre todo los tipos como tú que viven entre pechos" advirtió la chica con una sonrisa victoriosa. "Solo tienes que hacerte algunas preguntas, como…."

"Wow, esa es Scarlett Johansson?!" la cortó el rubio tomando la revista que ella leía con la mano libre y viendo la portada. "Tio, se lo haría en todas las posturas creadas y por crear…" sonrió pervertido. Wendy miró a Stan con resignación y él solo se encogió de hombros.

OOOO

Broflovski salió del coche y cerró la puerta, echando otro vistazo a Tucker, que abría el paraguas para ir con él por las calles hasta su puerta. Daba igual los días que hubiesen pasado juntos, aun le costaba entablar una conversación normal con él que no acabase en riña o de manera incómoda.

"Estoy agotado" empezó para probar, carraspeando al notar que Craig le ofrecía ponerse bajo su paraguas "Nada más llegue a casa voy a darme un baño con burbujas y…"

"De eso nada, yo me bañaré primero" le cortó el otro con tranquilidad, haciéndole parpadear.

"Por qué mierdas?!" espetó. El moreno rodó los ojos.

"Porque yo soy el que apesta a chocolate y no a oficina plagada de nerds" contestó sin más.

"No es excusa" Sentenció el pelirrojo tras un suspiro que pedía paciencia. "Somos dos en la casa y yo lo dije primero, es lo justo" sin darse cuenta había acelerado el paso.

"Pero no es una jodida democracia, es una Tuckercracia" contestó el otro caminando más deprisa también al ver que Kyle buscaba adelantarse.

El pelirrojo le miró de reojo al notar que le alcanzaba y volvió la vista al frente, avanzando de nuevo sin importarle mojarse ahora. Craig no dijo nada más tampoco y aceleró también. Y finalmente ambos acabaron corriendo y tratando de entrar al portal entre empujones.

"Eres un desagradecido, Broflovski! Te he traído en MI coche!" decía el moreno corriendo escaleras arriba detrás del otro que había tomado la delantera.

"Yo no te lo pedí, recuerdas?!" contestó Kyle rebuscando la llave en sus bolsillos. Joder, donde la había metido?!

Craig le alcanzó y le empujó hacia atrás para sacar las suyas y abrir él con prisas. El otro maldijo entre dientes y forcejeó con él pero finalmente fue el moreno quien llegó al baño y se encerró.

"Joder!" se ofuscó Kyle dando golpes a la puerta del baño. "Ojalá el agua te salga tan caliente que se te caiga el pito!" La puerta se abrió de repente sobresaltándole y tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás por la impresión, aunque Craig seguía vestido.

"Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?" sugirió el moreno entonces con una calma y una tranquilidad que puso los pelos de punta al judío. El color ascendió a sus mejillas cuando sin quererlo imaginó el momento.

"C-claro que no…" consiguió decir sonrojado y aturdido. El moreno le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la frente, empujándole hacia atrás.

"Entonces deja de berrear, pelirrojo." Sentenció antes de cerrar de nuevo y hacer que Kyle quisiera matarle de mil maneras.

OOOO

Cuando Kenny llegó a casa el gordo estaba cenando pizza frente al televisor. Volteó a verle y bajó el volumen un poco.

"Ya era hora, marica, estaba…"

"NO SOY MARICA!" le cortó de repente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho por la cara que ponía el otro, carraspeó algo sonrojado. "Estuve en casa de Stan un rato, tenía que contarle algo" explicó con fingida calma.

"Ya…." Eric agudizó la mirada, muy suspicaz. El rubio sabía que trataba de estudiarle y si no hacía algo lo conseguiría. Cartman era demasiado bueno leyendo a las personas.

"Esta es nueva?" distrajo su atención tomando una revista de moda que aun estaba envuelta. Cartman era fotógrafo independiente y cuando realizaba algún trabajo para las revistas siempre le enviaban un número.

"Páginas 35- 42." Presumió el castaño volviendo a subir el volumen cuando apareció en pantalla un anuncio que le interesaba.

Kenny le vio de reojo divertido y victorioso y se sentó para abrir la revista y echar un ojo a las modelos. Pero nada más lo hizo, un título en letras grandes y amarillas apareció frente a sus ojos, sorprendiéndole.

_Eres Bicurioso? Compruébalo con nuestro text!_

Cerró la revista de golpe y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, con una mirada algo perdida y sudor frio en la sien.

"Pon algo de porno, gordo" sentenció.

OOOO

Broflovski seguía enfurruñado y veía la televisión cruzado de brazos mientras esperaba su turno en el baño. Pero entonces miró hacia la habitación del moreno y se percató de algo curioso. Lo cierto era que nunca había entrado a verla. Craig siempre que entraba o salía de ella cerraba la puerta sin más.

Se preguntó cómo sería el lugar. Tendría fotos de sus amigos?

De sus parejas?

Esa idea le provocó un malestar en el estómago que no le agradó, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba acercándose a la puerta y girando el pomo.

Al entrar sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera. Aquel lugar era… completamente normal.

Algunas prendas mal dobladas estaban fuera del armario y el escritorio no era precisamente un ejemplo del orden, pero la cama estaba hecha y los muebles se veían limpios. Observó los posters de películas famosas y los cuadros de animales que adornaban las paredes. Tampoco pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando vio los libros de recetas de dulces en la estantería. Pero lo que llamó más su atención fueron las fotos que tenía de niño junto con sus padres y una niña más pequeña que debía ser su hermana. Había algunas fotos más de ambos hermanos más mayores y en todas los dos mostraban el dedo del medio. Le pareció estúpidamente tierno y tomó una para verla de cerca.

"Qué haces?"

El aliento de Craig rozó su oído y casi tiró el marco al suelo con el sobresalto. Se apresuró a apartarse, pero el otro puso una mano en la estantería acorralándole. El pelirrojo se quedó completamente quieto y frio, notando como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse.

"Quieres que mantenga mi cuerpo en la intimidad cuando me baño, pero no mis cosas?" siguió el moreno, pegándose algo más a su espalda. "Qué lógica te mueve, pelirrojo?"

"Buscaba mi camiseta verde" consiguió inventar el otro mientras volteaba como podía para verle, aun acorralado. "Cr-creo que la cogiste por error"

El moreno le miró con intensidad y él sintió que se perdía en sus ojos fríos. La tensión del momento le estaba matando. No podía moverse ni apartar la mirada y temía que Tucker notase la ansiedad que le provocaba su cercanía. Pero Craig finalmente sonrió, aunque no se apartó.

"Por qué no reconoces que tenías curiosidad?" jugueteó un poco. Kyle frunció el ceño, aun sonrojado.

"Me estás llamando mentiroso, Tucker?" se picó, tratando de seguirle el juego para no quedar atrás.

"Te estoy llamando curioso, Broflovski" insistió el otro. El pelirrojo tuvo que callar y él se apartó con tranquilidad entonces, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de deporte. Fue entonces cuando Kyle se percató de que el moreno había salido del baño vestido.

Y en ese momento comprendió que estaba haciendo aquello por él, porque sabía que le incomodaba que saliera en toalla. La culpa le inundó sin remedio y carraspeó, apartando la mirada.

"Siento haber entrado sin tu permiso" se obligó a decir. Tucker se encogió de hombros.

"No necesitas mi permiso para entrar aquí." Kyle le miró sorprendido y él alzó una ceja "Somos compañeros, no?"

"Supongo que sí" murmuró el pelirrojo sonriéndole un poco. Sin duda no se había esperado aquel voto de confianza. Craig dejó la ropa sucia en un rincón del suelo sin importarle que Kyle lo viera y salió sin más.

"Además, yo he entrado un montón de veces en tu habitación" soltó con total descaro, haciendo que el otro abriera más los ojos cuando la información se procesó en su cerebro.

"Qué has entrado a mi cuarto?! Por qué?!" se indignó siguiéndole. El moreno volteó a verle con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios que le hizo temblar.

"Curiosidad" respondió con simpleza, dejándole parado en medio del salón y completamente derrotado.

OOOO

Stan y Wendy veían la televisión en la cama esa noche, abrazados y resguardados en el calor humano. El teléfono del chico sonó entonces y él lo miró, antes de reír un poco.

_From: Kyle_

_Text: Sácame de aquí!_

OOOO

"Deja de jugar con él, vas a volverle loco" decía Red sujetando el teléfono entre el hombro y la cara para poder tomar el chocolate caliente con ambas manos.

"Solo hago un favor al mundo bajándole esos humos que tiene" contestó Craig bufando un poco, tumbado en su cama y viendo al poster de guinea pigs que tenía en el techo.

"Te gusta, primo" sonrió ella traviesa, chasqueando la lengua tras un sorbo "Le he conocido también y sé que ese chico está hecho a tu justa medida. Admítelo de una vez"

El moreno rodó los ojos y sin más colgó. Al minuto su teléfono volvió a sonar pero ya no lo cogió, sino que desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y a las últimas gotas de lluvia que caían lentamente.

Y conforme recordaba los acontecimientos recientes, una vaga y cariñosa sonrisa se fue formando en sus labios.

OOOOO

Primero que todo, muchas, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, no solo hacía la historia sino también los referentes a mi vuelta :3 Me alegró mucho leerlos y todos ellos son mis primeros incentivos para seguir escribiendo todo lo que pueda. De verdad me halagan y me animan, así que intentaré dar lo mejor de mi, de verdad!

Segundo, me disculpo por mi falta de memoria sobre las jodidas restricciones de FF enéU No recordaba que no podía usar asteriscos para cambiar de escenas y recién me di cuenta de que no han salido y todo se ve algo lioso en el primer cap. Como sea, lo arreglé ahora en el segundo capítulo, que espero que os guste :3

Y tercero, olvidé también mencionar en el primer capítulo que mi vuelta no fue salida de la nada. Tengo una amiga-esposa amante del cryle también que me animó mucho y me inspiró en parte con nuestros roles sobre la pareja. Un besito para Raquelita! x3

Gracias de nuevo por leer y apoyarme!

Choco.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. El arte de negar la evidencia**

La noche estaba muy entrada y el viento golpeaba las ventanas con fuerza. Kyle se removía entre las sábanas y gemía ligeramente, como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla. Tocaron a la puerta y abrió los ojos de golpe, viendo al techo con un sudor frío.

"Broflovski?" Craig se asomó a la habitación y él por fin se sentó en la cama, mirándole con cierta confusión.

"Ah…Craig…" suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente para comprobar su temperatura. "Estaba teniendo un sueño horrib…"

Las palabras fueron cortadas al momento por los labios del moreno, que le tomó de la nuca y le besó con pasión repentina. El pelirrojo se alarmó al principio pero su mente ardía tanto que pronto se rindió y se dejó llevar. Los dientes de Tucker atraparon su labio inferior mientras le tomaba de la cintura y le tumbaba de nuevo, poniéndose entre sus piernas con maestría y empezando a rozarse contra su pelvis. Kyle empezó a gemir y le abrazó con más fuerza, dejando que aquella lengua se adentrara más en su boca.

El otro se separó para lanzarle una mirada intensa de cazador y se quitó la camiseta.

Pero cuando lo hizo…

"…Kenny?!"

"Esta es la fantasía de un gay?" preguntó el rubio sin camiseta, tamborileando con los dedos en sus labios. "No es muy distinta a las mías…"

"Largo de mi habitación!" gritó el pelirrojo sonrojado, lanzándole un cojín que Kenny esquivó, pero fue atrapado por un recién aparecido Stan.

"No tienes remedio! Soñando con él teniéndole a solo diez pasos de ti!" reprendió su amigo negando con la cabeza "Que voy a hacer contigo, Ky?"

"Y qué pretendes que haga?! Entro en su habitación sin más y le beso?" se quejó Broflovski.

"Eso he hecho yo, no?" sonrió un nuevo Craig, ahora recostado boca arriba a los pies de su cama mientras se llevaba a la boca un bombón. Miró al pelirrojo con sorna "Sabes que te gusto, ven a por mí…"

"No es mi estilo" admitió él sonrojado, desviando la mirada.

"Un café con leche desnatada y sin azúcar" sonó en la cabeza la chica de la cafetería donde se conocieron.

"No se tiene un plan para el amor, Kyle" afirmó Stan "Deja tus manías y estilo de lado y lánzate"

"Lánzate" repitió Kenny.

"Lánzate si te atreves" murmuró Craig.

"Un café con leche desnatada y sin azúcar!" gritó la chica del café.

"Mierda, basta!"

Kyle abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó casi de inmediato, tocándose el pecho acelerado. Su habitación seguía en penumbra y no había nadie allí.

"Joder…" murmuró sonrojado.

OOOO

El invierno había llegado y aunque faltaban aun semanas para Navidad, Stan estaba paranoico con los regalos. Nunca acertaba con Wendy y solía ser uno de los motivos de ruptura que habían tenido año tras año. Ahora trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, con un plan estúpido propio de los Marsh en opinión de Kyle: le compraría un montón de regalos y así reduciría las probabilidades de errores.

"Crees que ese sueño significa algo?" preguntó Kyle, que le acompañaba en ese momento.

"Has soñado que te metía la lengua hasta la garganta, tú que crees?" el moreno rodó los ojos y le mostró a su amigo dos ositos de peluche. "Cual te gusta más?" su amigo hizo una leve mueca.

"Son iguales, Stan"

"Pero el tono marrón de uno es más claro y parece que sonríe más, no crees?" dijo Marsh pensativo mirando ambos muñecos.

"Son jodidamente iguales, Stan!" repitió el pelirrojo sin creerse aquello. El otro apretó los peluches contra él, indignado.

"Que borde te pones cuando vas cachondo, tio" se quejó. Pero al ver la mirada asesina de Kyle creyó conveniente centrarse en su problema. "Los sueños mezclan recuerdos con imaginación, es normal que hayas soñado con Tucker si vives con él" agregó dejando los muñecos para salir de la tienda.

"Claro... eso tendría sentido" murmuró Broflovski convenciéndose a sí mismo.

"Y además te lo quieres tirar" añadió el otro, esquivando después un golpe de Kyle. "Hey, es broma, es broma!" rio, antes de sacar una lista de regalos que había seleccionado "Bien, tenemos que comprar bombones"

"Bombones a una chica para Navidad? Que original, Marsh" se burló con sarcasmo su amigo mientras caminaban. Su mente pronto se desvió de nuevo a los recuerdos con Tucker que no quería revivir, pero ya era pura inercia. Cuando alguien mencionaba el chocolate, Craig acudía a su mente sin remedio. Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de hacia donde se dirigían y aminoró el paso." Un momento... Stan! Ni se te ocurra...!"

"Vamos, solo quiero comprar bombones, Broflovski" se escusó el otro divertido, volteando a verle con una traviesa sonrisa "Y conocer al objeto de tu deseo, claro" aceleró el paso.

"Yo te mato!"

OOOOO

Los días de Kenny se habían vuelto extraños. Funcionaba muy bien en su nuevo trabajo y conseguía buenas comisiones. Se sentía optimista, sabiendo que ese mes pagaría su parte de alquiler sin falta y Cartman no le echaría a patadas a la calle. Y las chicas… Ningún problema, al parecer. Las pocas chicas que acudían a esa tienda iban a acompañar a sus novios y teniendo en cuenta que era una tienda de artículos de marca, ninguna de ellas se arriesgaba a perder a sus adinerados novios por tener una aventura con McCormick. Ni siquiera le hacían ojitos, era genial!

Pero no perfecto.

Kenny tenia un problema en aquel lugar. Un problema llamado Donovan. Se sorprendía a sí mismo mirándole mientras doblaba algunas prendas. Su manera de reir, de hablar con los clientes, de coquetear incluso con las chicas cuando terminaban de trabajar… Todo en él…

…todo en él le atraía y no entendía la razón.

Apretó los labios frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba. Necesitaba hacer algo sin falta. Llegaba demasiado tiempo sin tocar un pecho, eso pasaba! Debía pensar en algo atrevido, sensual…

"Wendy en bañador tumbada en la playa…" murmuró para sí mismo con los ojos cerrados. "Liándose con la prima de Tucker!…." Sonrió pervertido.

"Kenny?"

"Aaah!" Clyde se asustó por haberle asustado y le miró algo confuso. "Te decía si me ayudabas con…" su mirada bajó a la entrepierna de McCormick y se sonrojó. "los maniquíes…"

Kenny cogió unas prendas para cubrirse, relamiéndose y desviando la mirada. Sep, había imaginado demasiado…

OOOOO

"Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto!" sonrió Bebe a los chicos que acababan de irse con su compra. Hizo recuento y luego se asomó a la cocina "Craig, las muffins se han terminado"

"Jódete, tía" contestó el otro que estaba de mal humor.

"Cómo dices?" rugió ella viéndole mal.

"Dije oído cocina" añadió él para librarse del posible golpe. Ella sonrió de lado y volvió al mostrador, para ver sorprendida como un chico moreno abría la puerta para entrar antes de recibir un placaje de un pelirrojo.

"Kyle, suéltame!"

"No pienso hacerlo hasta que no nos larguemos de aquí!"

"Stan? Stanley Marsh?" la voz de la rubia sorprendió a ambos chicos, que dejaron de pelear en el suelo y la miraron confusos. Pero entonces el moreno la reconoció y se levantó como pudo, sacudiéndose los jeans a toda prisa.

"Bebe! Como estás? Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía!" Ayudó a Kyle a levantarse y ante su mirada interrogativa se explicó "Es una buena amiga de Wendy." volteó hacia la chica "Él es mi amigo Kyle" el pelirrojo sonrió algo avergonzado a la chica y le tendió la mano, que ella estrechó sonriendo de vuelta.

Craig estaba malhumorado por lo que había sucedido esa mañana... Se había levantado para ir a trabajar como de costumbre, pero antes de ir a desayunar había echado un vistazo a la habitación del maldito pelirrojo, que aun dormía porque ese día libraba. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se abofeteó mentalmente. Qué cojones le pasaba?! Parecía un puto stalker! Qué habría hecho si Kyle se hubiese despertado en ese momento? Darle los jodidos buenos días?

"Idiota" se reprendió de nuevo en voz alta, justo antes de que la puerta se abriera y Bebe se asomase de nuevo con una sonrisa mucho más maliciosa ahora.

"Craig? Tu salvaje novio está aquí" declaró.

El moreno se sorprendió al principio, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa traviesa sin poder evitarlo, aun de espaldas a ella.

OOOO

Como habían llegado a esa situación?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacía el pelirrojo mientras Stan y Bebe conversaban y compartían divertidas anécdotas y él miraba a Tucker sin nada que decir. El moreno estaba apoyado en el alto mostrador de cristal, esperando; y Kyle solo podía pensar en aquel sueño. Craig alzó una ceja al ver que se sonrojaba y eso fue una alerta para Broflovski. Pero qué diablos hacía?! Debía olvidarse de eso y decir algo YA!

"Ehmm..." empezó.

"Sí, que buena idea!" gritó de repente Bebe, haciendo que el pelirrojo cerrase los ojos con clara molestia. "Craig, dice Stan que Kyle y tú deberíais hacer una fiesta en casa para que todos se conozcan!"

"Sí, Stan, que idea más buena" masculló Kyle con total sarcasmo, viendo mal a su amigo, que le sonrió culpable. Craig se apartó del mostrador y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos.

"Ni de coña, es mucho trabajo y luego nos jodemos nosotros limpiando" El pelirrojo sonrió aliviado y casi con orgullo de que Tucker se hubiese negado también, pero entonces Bebe se arrimó mucho al moreno tomándole del brazo y como si fuese un águila que acababa de divisar a su presa, los ojos de Kyle se centraron en esos pechos que rozaban al chico.

"Vamos, Craaaaig! Será mi oportunidad de hacerme con el culito de Token!" por alguna razón, eso tranquilizó al pelirrojo, pero a su vez le alarmó más, dejándole horrorizado. Por qué le afectaba?! Su mirada buscó la de Tucker y descubrió con un sobresalto que él también le miraba ahora, pensativo.

"Tú que dices?" le preguntó el moreno. Kyle sintió la presión social sobre él y tras mirar de reojo a la chica que parecía rogarle suspiró y asintió. "Bien, hay fiesta el sábado" declaró. Bebe gritó emocionada y se abrazó a Stan mientras Tucker sonreía levemente a Kyle aprovechando que ya no les prestaban atención. El pelirrojo no pudo ignorar más el vuelco en el estómago que le produjo aquello.

OOOOO

Música, cerveza y buen ambiente: Los ingredientes básicos para que una fiesta funcione. Pero como en toda fiesta, la voz había corrido de alguna manera y lo que iba a ser una reunión de dos grupos de amigos, se convirtió en un encuentro social mucho más extenso que hacía peligrar ese buen ambiente.

Kyle trató de abrirse paso entre la multitud que no conocía, mascullando e intentando que nadie tocase sus cosas personales. Alcanzó a Cartman, que hablaba con una chica de aspecto algo estirado.

"Quien coño es esta gente?" le preguntó como si le culpase directamente a él. Eric le hizo una mueca.

"Pregunta a tu amigo hippie, judío, él es el sociable aqui" se quejó. Kyle rodó los ojos y volteó para irse, topándose con Kenny de cara, que parecía más necesitado que nunca.

"Tios, teneis condones?" preguntó con cierta impaciencia, soltando una risita pervertida "La prima de Tucker me ha conseguido una cita con una amiga suya que es bailarina en un stripper"

El pelirrojo solo le lanzó una mirada furibunda y se perdió de nuevo entre la multitud, con aspecto derrotado. Cartman se metió la mano en el bolsillo para tomar un preservativo y entregárselo al rubio, pero él vio lo que le daba con ceño.

"Joder, gordo, tiene un montón de agujeros!"

"En serio? no me había dado cuenta" dijo meloso Cartman recuperándolo. "Este se lo guardaba al hippie y a la puta de Wendy" Kenny le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

"Por qué seguimos saliendo contigo?" preguntó al aire.

"Porque soy genial!" respondió con ese tono que se les ponía a los niños para hacerles entender algo. Ahora fue Kenny quien rodó los ojos pero al ver por encima del hombro de Eric se tensó un poco.

"No puede ser…" murmuró, mientras Clyde Donovan se acercaba a sus amigos y sonreía.

…

Demasiada gente, demasiado ruido, demasiado alcohol...

El pelirrojo había conseguido encerrarse en el balcón y se apoyaba en la barandilla mientras observaba el ritmo de la ciudad, dándole la espalda a su propia fiesta, algo malhumorado ya. Por qué había accedido? Y por qué parecía ser el único al que le importaba que algo se rompiera? Tucker parecía un jodido invitado más!

La puerta se abrió y Red Tucker le sonrió, saliendo con un movimiento gatuno de caderas que quedaba demasiado llamativo con su vestido de corte setentero.

"Te diviertes, Kahl?" bromeó apoyándose en la barandilla junto a él.

"Estoy lleno de adrenalina" contestó él sonriendo con sarcasmo, haciéndola reír.

"Pues deberías" se apoyó a su lado y le miró de reojo "Como haces en sueños" añadió divertida. Kyle se tensó y sonrojó sobremanera.

"Maldito Marsh!" masculló. Ella rio un poco más y se estiró, sujetándose a la barandilla y mirando al cielo nocturno, notando el vaho de ambos al hablar.

"Mi primo parece una persona misteriosa, pero si sabes leerle, es realmente sencillo de entender" dijo con suavidad. El chico la vio de reojo, todavía sonrojado.

"Gracias por el consejo, pero de verdad que no lo necesito." cerró los ojos y suspiró "No siento nada por Craig" sentenció con determinación "Tu primo es todo lo opuesto a lo que yo busco en una pareja, de hecho" le sonrió un poco con más resignación de la que le habría gustado.

"Red?"

Pero esa voz nasal hizo que el color de su rostro volase. Volteó al momento y descubrió a Tucker junto a la puerta, que miraba a ambos con cara de pocos amigos. Se alteró al momento, sintiendo que el calor subía por todo su cuerpo. Cuanto habría escuchado?!

El moreno desvió la miraba en cuanto Kyle se la sostuvo demasiado tiempo y se centró en su prima, que parecía igual de incómoda por lo sucedido.

"Token y Tweek te estaban buscando" murmuró.

Ella asintió y se apresuró a escapar de allí. Aquello alteró más a Kyle, que decidió seguirla. Pero antes de alcanzar la puerta Craig se la cerró de golpe quedándose delante. Y le miró con una intensidad que hizo que su corazón se desbocara.

OOOO

La amiga de Red se llamaba Linux o eso aseguraba ella a Kenny. El rubio estaba más incómodo que nunca. En un sillón, él con su cita sentada en sus piernas, haciéndole cariños y hablándole de una vida que no le interesaba realmente. En el sofá de al lado, Clyde Donovan hablando con Stan, Wendy y Cartman. Y la música estaba demasiado alta para escuchar lo que decían!

Pero Linux tenia unas tetas que... Pero Donovan estaba allí! Oh, Jesucristo! Linux le estaba lamiendo el cuello...!

Había llegado el momento de poner en orden sus prioridades. Y esas prioridades ahora eran las tetas de Linux. Tomó una con total descaro a pesar de estar rodeados de gente y unió sus labios con los de ella, haciendo que soltara un suave gemido de placer.

"Oh, por dios!" se quejó Wendy que fue la primera en verlo, tapándose la cara. "Stanley, dile a tu amigo que se controle!"

"No es su puto padre, zorra" contestó Cartman.

"Quien ha invitado a Bruce Vilanch?" se burló Bebe de él, para ayudar a su amiga.

"Que te follen" respondió Cartman picado, mostrándole el dedo. Ella rodó los ojos y se fue a otro lado.

Clyde había volteado también a mirar y al ver lo que pasaba carraspeó y apartó la mirada, incómodo. Al ver que la rubia se iba la siguió entonces.

"Hey, Bebe. Quieres bailar?" le guiñó el ojo y sonrió "Como en los viejos tiempos cuando éramos rey y reina del instituto, eh?"

"Seee, justo antes de decirme que eras gay" sonrió ella con sarcasmo, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara. Volteó y le vio divertida, pero con un toque amenazante que aun conservaba desde su paso por el instituto. "Deja de intentar evitar que me acerque a Token, sé que te gusta pero él es hetero" se encogió de hombros con naturalidad mientras Clyde desviaba la mirada incómodo.

"Como te has dado cuenta?" preguntó. Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara.

"Demasiado obvio los últimos días." Contestó, algo más seria. "Pero no te preocupes, he visto como mirabas al rubito amigo de Broflovski, por qué no pruebas suerte con él?"

"Quien te ha dicho que me voy a rendir?" se quejó el otro dolido. "Fui votado como el chico más atractivo de la escuela, recuerdas?" La chica sonrió con malicia y se acercó a él.

"Pero ser atractivo no te hace menos gay…ni menos hetero a Black" le dio un golpecito en la barriga "Tienes chocolate ahí" declaró antes de irse.

El castaño se alarmó y se apresuró a limpiárselo, pero entonces volteó hacia el sillón y comprobó que Kenny y Linux ya no estaban allí.

Suspiró y se apoyó en la pared, sin saber qué pensar.

OOOO

"Déjame entrar, Craig" pidió el pelirrojo, tratando de hacer su voz lo más natural posible. El otro se apoyó en el cristal y sacó un cigarro para encenderlo, negándose así a su petición.

"Que estabais haciendo?" quiso saber, sorprendiendo a Broflovski. Entonces... no lo habia escuchado? O es que no quería hablar de eso?

"Una reunión del club de pelirrojos anónimos" contestó con aborrecimiento, cruzándose de brazos. No le gustaba nada que el moreno le hiciera sentirse así, tan expuesto y nervioso.

"Je, muy gracioso, Brofsky" murmuró el moreno sonriéndole con sarcasmo antes de dar una calada al cigarro. "La fiesta se ha descontrolado un poco, mañana tendrás que disculparte con los vecinos" declaró suspirando y rascándose un poco la nuca, desviando la mirada. El otro abrió los ojos más, nada conforme.

"Por qué yo? Tú llevas más tiempo aquí!" se quejó. Craig se encogió de hombros.

"Estan algo molestos conmigo ya" explicó con tranquilidad. El pelirrojo cerró la boca y entornó los ojos, no queriendo preguntar sobre aquello ya que no le sorprendía nada por alguna razón.

"Los dos vivimos aqui, así que los dos nos ocuparemos de las consecuencias" sentenció con esa determinación que le envolvía a veces, antes de apartar al otro para entrar en la casa por fin.

Tucker le tomó de la muñeca para frenarle y un fuerte escalofrío no causado por el viento invernal le invadió al momento.

"Kyle... Me odias?" murmuró el moreno a su lado, viéndole a los ojos y dándole a entender que sí había escuchado. Él se quedó quieto y no contestó al momento. Su corazón se había acelerado y trataba de no recordar aquel maldito sueño otra vez.

"P-por qué haces eso siempre?!" quiso saber, volteando a verle y sintiendo al momento la adrenalina vivida en la habitación del moreno días atrás. "Por qué te empeñas en...invadir mi espacio personal?! Quieres intimidarme o algo asi?!" se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad. Craig frunció levemente el ceño y eso agradó al pelirrojo por alguna razón.

_Lánzate._

Aquel imperativo se clavó en su mente como una bandera ante un territorio conquistado. Tras el cristal los demás hablaban y reian, la música sonaba...

"Pues no lo vas a conseguir, Tucker" declaró, sin dejar de verle a los ojos.

"No vayas de víctima, Broflovski" masculló el otro algo dolido por esa actitud. "Si quisiera intimidarte, créeme..." se arrimó mucho más a él acorralándole contra el cristal sin importarle que los de dentro pudiesen verles "...te sentirías intimidado." finalizó, sonriendo con cierta victoria al ver como el color volvía fuerte a las mejillas del pelirrojo.

"Prepotente" murmuró Kyle sintiendo todo su cuerpo como un flan en aquellos momentos.

_Lánzate._

"Insufrible" replicó el otro con calma, notando esa tensión entre ambos que tanto le llamaba.

El pelirrojo se sentía atrapado y en cierto modo humillado. Odiaba que alguien tuviese tanto poder sobre él, que rompiese todos sus esquemas de esa manera... Y solo podía escapar de esa sensación de una manera.

Lanzándose.

Se separó del cristal y en un momento se pegó tanto al moreno que sintió su aliento sobre sus labios. Craig se tensó muy sorprendido, y así Kyle aprovechó para ponerle una mano en el pecho y apartarle de él por fin.

"No te odio, Craig" declaró con repentino valor que no sabía de donde salió, empujándole hasta que chocó contra la barandilla del balcón. "Solo odio ese olor a chocolate y tabaco que siempre vistes" alzó una ceja.

Tucker se había quedado petrificado un momento, tratando de controlar la ansiedad que le invadia de repente. Pero cuando Kyle volteó para irse ahora que le tenia lejos de la puerta, su mirada se deslizó hacia su trasero

"Bebe tiene razón... Tienes un buen culo, pelirrojo" murmuró para sí mismo, sonriendo un poco.

OOOO

El amanecer llegó, y con él las resacas y las primeras huidas, quedando solo los amigos en el apartamento.

Wendy y Stan dormian en el sofá. Kyle y Token tiraban los vasos de plástico a una bolsa de basura y Tweek temblaba en la barra de la cocina mientras se tomaba otro café.

"Es siempre asi?" susurró el pelirrojo a Token, mirando al rubio. Él solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Kenny salió de la habitación de Kyle sin camisa y con el pelo desordenado, bostezando.

"Buenos días, McCormick" saludó Red, viendo de reojo hacia la puerta del cuarto como si esperara que saliese alguien más.

"No me griteis, por dios" se quejó el otro sujetándose la cabeza y dejándose caer en el sillón. La chica cruzó mirada con Kyle. Kenny se acercó a la cocina a por otro café y bostezó de nuevo, haciendo una mueca "Donde está Tucker?"

"Durmiendo aun, supongo" contestó Kyle con toda la calma que pudo.

"Ve a despertarle, Kyle" sugirió Stan, con una sonrisa aun adormilada. El pelirrojo masculló y fue hacia la habitación, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad.

"Arriba, Tucker, hay que limp..."

La orden murió en sus labios cuando vio que Tucker se removía despertando y bostezaba, apoyando sus codos para incorporarse. Los demás se extrañaron al ver la expresión de Kyle y se asomaron a la habitación.

Y la resaca de Kenny desapareció por unos instantes al ver a Clyde abrazado a él, dormido aun.

OOOOOO

_Me pidieron una leve explicación de como era el apartamento de Tucker y Kyle para situarse mejor en las escenas. Pues bien, siempre he tenido la imagen del apartamento de Ted y Marshall en Como Conoci a Vuestra Madre. si buscais en google saldrá, aunque ahora que la serie está terminando han salido varios, pero el de Kyle y Craig seria como el principal._

_Y bien, gracias como siempre por los reviews del cap anterior y por leer ahora^^ Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir esta vez, pero me surgieron algunos imprevistos familiares cuando quería hacerlo. Prometo que el capitulo 4 no se hará tanto de rogar XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**4- Después de las 3 de la mañana**

_Clyde se sentó en la cama viendo sonrojado cómo Tucker se quitaba la camiseta. El moreno le ordenó que se desnudara también y él así lo hizo, pero cuando volteó a ver a Craig de nuevo, él le entregaba una peluca roja con rizos._

_"Es necesario?" preguntó el castaño con una mirada inocente. El otro asintió con la cabeza._

...

"...Estoy seguro de que eso NO fue lo que pasó, Stan..." sentenció Broflovski en la cola del café, con algo de color en las mejillas ante aquel pensamiento.

"Pues yo no me creo que se hayan acostado por otra razón" insistió el moreno decidido. El otro suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

"No todos vivimos en un mundo Disney de finales felices. A veces las cosas... son así" se encogió de hombros. Su amigo volteó a verle mientras avanzaban en la fila.

"Te veo extrañamente... tranquilo" frunció el ceño "No te importa saber que Tucker pasó la noche con otro?"

"Por qué iba a importarme? Craig y yo no somos nada." siguió el pelirrojo viendo la lista de productos que decoraba la pared detrás de los trabajadores. "Él solo es mi compañero de piso, que siempre hará lo que le dé la gana" Stan silbó por lo bajo "Me acosa con la mirada, me priva de mi intimidad... Pero puede follarse a quien quiera!"

"Ok, ya lo he entendido, colega..." trató de calmarle Marsh al ver que había empezado a subir la voz y algunos le miraban ya.

"Pues yo no lo entiendo, no sé por qué me jode tanto esto!" gritó ahora Kyle fuera de sí, demostrando que SÍ le importaba "Y no queremos nada!" informó a la chica que les iba a atender, tomando a Marsh del brazo para sacarle a la calle de nuevo. El moreno se disculpó como pudo y ya en la calle se sacudió la manga.

"Oye, no quiero ser cabrón, pero esto es en parte tu culpa!" se quejó, poniendo expresión de susto al ver la mirada asesina que le devolvió su amigo "L-lo que quiero decir es que... Deberías poner en orden tus sentimientos..." acabó con todo el tacto del que fue capaz.

Broflovski pensó en ello. Qué sentía exactamente por Tucker? Lo físico era demasiado obvio, pero la sola idea de enamorarse de un tipo así le hacía tiritar. Ni de coña, demasiados problemas y él no era precisamente el rey de las relaciones duraderas.

Bufó y retomó el camino hacia casa, tratando de quitarse esa idea de la mente. No se iba a calentar la cabeza por eso; Craig podría hacer lo que quisiera.

OOOO

"Da gusto reunir a los amigos para desayunar" comentó sarcástico Tucker, al ver el ambiente tenso que se respiraba en la casa en esos momentos. Wendy se había ido a casa para descansar. Clyde se estaba duchando y Kenny miraba al baño con cierto ceño y un tic en la pierna que no recordaba tener. Tweek no dejaba de removerse al lado de McCormick, sin entender qué pasaba; y Token, que era el único que aun limpiaba, vio a Tucker con interés.

"...Y bien? Qué ha pasado?" preguntó por lo bajo, tratando de que la conversación pasase desapercibida por los rubios, cosa que no ocurrió, porque Kenny pronto puso la antena alerta.

"Qué ha pasado de qué?" contestó con calma Craig mientras volteaba las tortitas que estaba preparando. Solo él tenia hambre después de una fiesta así.

"Ya sabes" Black señaló el baño con la cabeza, aunque parecía algo cohibido con la conversación "Tú y...Clyde?"

Tucker le miró entonces, con una ceja alzada y con una expresión indiferente como si no entendiera todavía. Kenny estaba expectante, incluso había volteado a verles.

"Como sea..." fue la única respuesta de Tucker, antes de que Clyde saliera del baño y Kyle entrara en casa.

El castaño y el pelirrojo se detuvieron al momento cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Clyde le sonrió entonces y el otro tuvo que fingir otra sonrisa.

"Gah! Y el café?!" preguntó Tweek alarmado al ver que venían con las manos vacías.

"Había demasiada cola" dijo Stan sentándose, mientras el rubio se estiraba del cabello horrorizado por eso.

"P-pero se ha acabado el de Craig! Oh, dios, la cabeza me estalla, necesito café!"

"Clyde, ve a comprar café" ordenó Tucker sin más.

"Eh? Por qué yo?!" se quejó el otro. Token y Tweek se desviaron la mirada con disimulo "Aargh, está bien!" terminó cogiendo su abrigo.

"Voy contigo!" se ofreció Kenny poniéndose en pie con una decisión que sus amigos no conocían.

Pero justo cuando se ponía su envejecida parca naranja, Linux salió del cuarto de Kyle también, con el cabello revuelto y el vestido mal puesto. La sorpresa fue evidente en los chicos, pero sobretodo en el rubio, que sintió el sudor frio por su sien.

"Ah, buenos días, ricura" saludó ella dándole un beso y palmeándole la espalda. "Yo también me voy ya, buena fiesta, chicos, sois los mejores" guiñó un ojo y salió por delante de ellos. Clyde volteó a ver al rubio con sorpresa pero luego le regaló una amplia sonrisa bravucona.

"Parece que anoche todo salió bien, eh?" le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro y salió por delante de él. Kenny le siguió lentamente, con cara de derrota.

Stan y Kyle observaron la escena sin entender, pero cuando se fueron el moreno se sentó en la mesa con Token y Tweek.

"Vienes, pelirrojo?" invitó Craig mientras servía a los demás. El otro le miró, pero al hacerlo su imaginación voló de nuevo y sintió como su estómago se quejaba.

"No, no tengo hambre" señaló a su cuarto "Y tengo que quemar mis sábanas" trató de bromear, antes de irse.

El moreno le observó, pero no insistió. Aunque se le quedó un raro sentimiento.

OOOO

Aquello era jodidamente surrealista para Kenny. A un lado, Linux, que parecía tener una gran experiencia en maquillarse mientras caminaba, sin tropezar siquiera. Al otro lado, Clyde, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans de marca y una expresión algo bobalicona en el rostro. Pero no le quedaba mal, al revés, le gustaba bastante esa inocencia en él, como si hubiese crecido entre algodones.

Entonces, por qué demonios tuvo que caer en la tentación y haberse tirado a Linux?!

La culpabilidad le estaba matando. No dejaba de pensar que si él hubiese estado lejos de aquel buen par de tetas, Clyde habría podido hablar más con él. O haber dormido con él…

Recordó sin poder evitarlo el oral que le había hecho la chica y su mente divagó, imaginando a Clyde haciéndole aquello…

Jooooodeeeeer…..

"Kenny!" exclamó Clyde, sacándole de sus pensamientos justo antes de estamparse contra una farola. "Joder, estás bien?!"

"S-sí…" se lamentó frotándose la nariz, que sangraba y no era precisamente por el golpe.

"Tienes una hemorragia" murmuró Linux haciendo una leve mueca de asco ahora, mientras cerraba su espejo.

"Me pasa mucho, no le deis importancia" fingió una risa nerviosa el rubio. Ella se encogió de hombros y visualizó un taxi, haciendo que se detuviera.

"Llámame, Lenny" se despidió.

"Es Kenny!" se ofendió un poco el otro. Clyde rio sin poder evitarlo y cuando el otro le miró con ceño se mordió el labio, poniéndose más serio.

"Lo siento." Dijo sacando un pañuelo para dárselo.

El rubio hizo un ademan despreocupado con la mano y lo tomó, alzando la cabeza para ponerlo en su nariz, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo.

"…Que es esto?" murmuró algo aturdido, extendiendo el pañuelo para ver una enorme mancha marrón. Al principio creyó que ella barro, pero el olor era evidente "Chocolate?!"

Clyde se sonrojó al momento y se lo arrebató, sacando otro limpio para dárselo y retomando el camino hacia la cafetería. McCormick le vio sin entender y decidió seguirle. Aquello era jodidamente sospechoso.

"Hey, Clahd…" llamó, con el corazón en un puño ahora "Qué pasó anoche?" horrorizado vio como el color acudía a las mejillas del castaño una vez más.

"Nada…" se apresuró a contestar, haciendo que la mente del rubio explotara.

OOOO

Por fin se había ido todos y Kyle tuvo un momento de tranquilidad, aunque intentaba no toparse demasiado con Tucker; cosa difícil ya que vivían juntos. Pero hizo lo que pudo: limpió su habitación de arriba abajo, luego el baño… Incluso se fue a comer a casa de Stan, pero como no le encontró en casa acabó en el apartamento de Cartman y Kenny.

Craig por otro lado estaba tranquilo como siempre. Se había dado una ducha cuando consiguió que el judío dejase el baño y luego buscó en internet unas recetas para algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacia días. Su teléfono sonó y lo puso en manos libres aprovechando que estaba solo.

"Diga"

"Eres idiota" respondió su prima.

"Yo también te quiero" dijo él rodando los ojos.

"Es cierto que dormiste con Clyde?"

"Las noticias vuelan, eh?" murmuró él, distraído con su búsqueda. "Quien te ha dicho eso?"

"Soy chica, Craig, tenemos una red de información más grande de lo que te puedas imaginar"

"Ahamm…" siguió él ya sin hacerle caso, entornando los ojos cuando leyó algo que le interesaba.

"Como sea, no crees que esto puede joder las cosas con Kyle?" insistió la chica.

"Qué pasa con Kyle?" puso atención por fin el otro, al escuchar ese nombre.

"Solo digo que a veces no puedes simplemente dejar que las cosas pasen a tu ritmo, primito. O das explicaciones, o le perderás" ella colgó y Tucker miró el teléfono entonces con el ceño fruncido, pensando seriamente en sus palabras.

OOOO

_El castaño se removía en la cama, tratando de escapar._

"_Ayuda, por favor!" gritaba con los ojos llorosos. Craig apagó el cigarro contra su propia mesa y sonriendo se acercó a él y le desgarró las ropas, haciendo que mostrara su perfecto cuerpo._

"_Nadie te va a ayudar, ni siquiera el sexy de McCormick, que ojalá esté con mi buenorra prima" declaró, antes de tirarse sobre él a violarle._

…

"Esa hipótesis es aun más ridícula que la de Stan!" gritó Broflovski golpeando al rubio en la cabeza y quitándose así un poco de tensión acumulada.

"Pero es lo que Clyde me dio a entender!" se quejó su amigo sobándose la cabeza y viéndole con ojos llorosos. "Él es tan inocente y perfecto! No creo que lo hiciera por placer!"

El pelirrojo le vio con cierta suspicacia al escuchar aquello y él se sintió algo desnudo por esa mirada analítica. Miró hacia el cuarto de Cartman, el cual tenia como siempre un cartel pegado con la orden 'Judíos No.' El gordo había terminado de su comida tailandesa hacia siglos y podían escuchar como hablaba con su madre por teléfono. Debía estar pidiéndole algo muy caro porque de vez en cuando escuchaban algún 'Pero mamáaaaaaa….!' O ciertas amenazas sobre no volver a casa para Acción de Gracias.

Tardaría en volver al salón, así que era el momento.

"Kyle, tengo que confesarte algo" empezó dejando su cartón de tallarines en la mesita para voltear a verle "Creo que soy marica" declaró, haciendo que Kyle parpadease un par de veces, incrédulo.

"….Te follaste a una tia anoche…" murmuró.

"Si, jeje" rio pervertido el otro recordando, pero luego negó con la cabeza, como si tratara de centrarse "Pero tengo ganas de follarme a un tío que conozco, y…" Kyle le detuvo con la mano.

"Espera. Es Stan?" preguntó directo.

"Claro que no es Stan. Por qué cojones iba a ser Stan?" se sorprendió McCormick por su rápida pregunta. El otro se encogió de hombros y le dejó continuar. "No dejo de pensar en ello, que jodido…" se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos. "Aaaaw, por qué Dios me tuvo que hacerme tan cachondo?!"

"Pero estás completamente seguro de lo que dices?" siguió Broflovski, viéndole ahora con más seriedad. "Podría ser solo…curiosidad"

"No lo sé, tú eres el único amigo gay que tengo" murmuró pensativo el rubio. Pero entonces una idea le llegó fresca a la mente y le miró de tal manera que el otro sintió escalofríos. "Besémonos, Kyle" declaró.

"No." Sentencio el otro apartándose de él "Ni de coña, Kenny!"

"Pero Kyyyyyle! Será solo un momento y así saldré de dudas!" pidió el otro poniéndose de pie "No lo ves? Si me gusta, voy a por él, si no me gusta, llamaré a Linux de nuevo" sonrió como si fuera la mejor solución del mundo mientras el otro le miraba completamente aturdido.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando…" murmuró derrotado. Kenny sonrió y se sentó en el sofá, frotándose las rodillas.

"Mmm…" dudó un momento, girando la cabeza hacia un lado y otro como buscando el ángulo. Kyle se acercó también a él, no muy convencido. El otro alzó las manos para tocarle, pero Broflovski las apartó de un golpe.

"Solo estate quieto, yo te besaré!" ordenó impaciente acercándose a él.

Dudó por un momento, pero luego cerró los ojos y rozó sus labios con los de McCormick.

Y ocurrió algo.

Hacia demasiado tiempo que no besaba a alguien y era normal que su mente jugase un poco con su imaginación. Su corazón se desbocó por unos momentos y su estómago ronroneó, gustoso. Pero se separó y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su amigo, todo ese bienestar fue sustituido por un enorme vacío.

Parpadeó confuso, aunque sabía perfectamente en quien estaba pensando hacia unos momentos, y tan impactado por ello que no tuvo palabras…

"Pues…" empezó Kenny, pensativo también "Esto no ha servido de nada"

"Y te sorprende?" murmuró Kyle, aunque a él parecía haberle servido bastante para aclarar algunas ideas.

El otro bufó y se tiró en el sofá, y él se quedó un momento tenso, pensando aun en aquella sensación.

"…Qué…mierda….?!" Les sobresaltó de repente la voz de Cartman, mirándoles horrorizado desde su puerta "Qué-jodida-mierda-está pasando?!"

"Oh, mierda…!" masculló el pelirrojo al verle.

"Sabia que tu mariconeria era contagiosa, judío! Alejaos los dos de mi!" dramatizó como siempre el otro.

"Eres un gilipollas, Cartman!" gritó Kyle levantándose para encararle.

Kenny vio de mala gana la disputa y sabiendo que duraría un rato tomó su comida de nuevo y también la que le había sobrado al pelirrojo y se fue a su habitación para comerla allí.

Se sentó de mala manera en su escritorio y tomó su teléfono, para ver algunos contactos. Se detuvo un momento en el nombre de Clyde, pero luego bajó al de Linux. De verdad que no había sentido nada con aquel beso, aunque sin ánimo de ofender a su amigo, Kyle besaba como el culo.

Quizás tenia razón y solo era curiosidad… Debía llamar a la chica entonces? El portazo de Kyle al irse le sacó de sus pensamientos y tiró el teléfono a la cama, antes de que Cartman entrase cubriéndose un ojo golpeado.

"Hoy sí que tenia arena en la vagina!"

OOOO

Esa noche Kyle estaba tirado boca abajo en la cama, como si estuviera muerto. El día había sido agotador, física y mentalmente hablando. Stan tenía razón, sus sentimientos estaban hechos un desastre y debía acomodarlos, pero por qué siempre tenia razón?!

"Hey, pelirrojo, prueba esto" dijo entonces Tucker, asomándose a la puerta y pasándole un bombón. Él se removió para quedar sentado y lo tomó, mirándolo sin demasiadas ganas realmente. "Es sin azúcar" añadió el otro con cierto orgullo oculto.

"En serio?" murmuró el pelirrojo algo sorprendido.

"No, Kyle, sé que eres diabético y quiero matarte" espetó el otro con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos. Kyle le miró mal y se lo devolvió, antes de levantarse para ir al baño. "Estás de mala hostia?" dijo siguiéndole, logrando que el otro tuviese que recolocarse los pantalones de nuevo antes de terminar de mear.

"No entres al baño cuando estoy yo!" gritó sonrojado. El moreno alzó una ceja.

"Tengo lo mismo, sabes?"

Kyle hizo uso de toda su paciencia y solo se lavó las manos, intentando no mirar al espejo por donde podría verle de nuevo, allí parado como si nada hubiese pasado.

Quizás...nada había pasado realmente.

Esa simple idea hacia que el nudo que sentía en la garganta se aflojase un poco, pero una simple hipótesis no era suficiente para terminar con su ansiedad. Por qué era tan idiota? Había dejado claro que no le importaba, por qué seguía pensando en ello?!

Se puso pasta en el cepillo y empezó a lavarse los dientes, viendo de reojo al moreno que se había puesto a su lado para tomar también su cepillo. Craig le devolvió la mirada y sin decir nada más empezó a cepillarse. Frunció el ceño y vio a la curiosa imagen que le devolvía el espejo, a ambos lavándose los dientes como si fueran una empalagosa pareja.

Se preguntó si Tucker habría salido en el pasado con Donovan...

Aaargh, que mierda de sentimientos reencontrados! Por qué las personas no podían ser como los robots?!

Craig escupió un poco y el pelirrojo arrugó la nariz, tratando de no ver eso. Su teléfono sonó entonces con un mensaje y trató de mirarlo sin detenerse.

_From: Stan_

_Text: Llámame en cuanto puedas, tengo noticias!_

"guien eg?" preguntó Tucker con el cepillo en la boca de nuevo. El otro escupió también y se enjuagó la boca.

"No te importa" contestó mientras se secaba "Y no hables con el cepillo en la boca" dijo antes de irse, haciendo que Craig sonriera divertido.

Fue a su habitación y llamó a su amigo, que no tardó en cogerlo.

"Ok, Kyle, radio Sunshine ha hablado"

"No sé de qué coño me hablas..." reconoció el otro.

"Las tias! Quienes crees que se enteran de todo en las fiestas y lo cuentan TODO?" el pelirrojo abrió los ojos más y se sentó en la cama, como preparado para saber por fin la verdad.

"Habla"

"Verás… Resulta que Heidy le dijo a Bebe que Nicole le había dicho que Kelly había dicho que..."

"Ve al punto, Stan!" se impacientó Kyle.

"No pasó nada" declaró entonces la voz nasal de Tucker, congelándole. Alzó la mirada y vio al moreno apoyado en el marco de su puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Tengo que colgar" murmuró a su amigo, antes de hacerlo y dejar el teléfono a un lado. Craig entró entonces y se sentó a su lado. Tomó con dos dedos el bombón que antes le había despreciado el otro y se lo comió con calma. Kyle le observó con el corazón en un puño.

"Clyde me pidió que no lo contara" explicó el otro saboreando el chocolate con calma. "Bebió un poco y… bueno, cuando Clyde bebe…" rodó los ojos y eso sí sorprendió a Broflovski, que escuchó la historia con atención.

OOOO

_Sábado, 12:45 am (Balcón)_

_Kyle había entrado en la casa y Tucker fumaba ahora viendo al cielo nocturno, algo ajeno a la música y a las personas que invadía su terreno. _

_Escuchó la puerta corrediza una vez más y volteó, esperando ver al pelirrojo pero encontrándose con Donovan. El castaño traía dos cervezas y sonreirá travieso a su amigo._

_"La noche es joven, Tucker!"_

…

_1:45am (En el salón, tres cervezas después)._

_"Soy tan guapo! Y no puedo tener a quien quiero! Por qué, Craig, por qué?!" lloriqueaba el castaño mientras Tucker miraba aburrido hacia el otro extremo, donde Kyle hablaba con Tweek y algunos amigos más._

_"Ya, ya..." consoló de mala gana._

_"Sé lo que pasa! Todos creen que por ser guapo soy estúpido, verdad?!" seguia llorando el otro. Sacó de la nada una chocolatina y la abrió "Y encima he ganado un kilo! Tienes razón, estoy gordo!" lloró más comiendo más._

…

_2:23am (En el baño, cuatro chocolatinas después)_

_"Oh, Dios... Oh, dios...!" exclamó Donovan en la báscula. "He adelgazado 200 gramos!" se sujetó al espejo y se miró poniendo cara seductora. "Estoy buenisimo..."_

_Craig, sentado en la bañera, dio una calada a su tercer cigarro mientras trataba de mantener la calma._

…

_2:46am_

_En una esquina del salón, Bebe coqueteaba con Token. Tucker palmeó el hombro de su amigo, que miraba la escena con tristeza._

_"Es hora de dormir, Donovan..." murmuró. El otro suspiró y asintió, antes de seguir a su amigo._

…_._

_2:59am_

_Clyde se metió en la cama mientras su amigo se quitaba la camiseta manchada de sus mocos y se acostaba a su lado._

_"Gracias por estar conmigo hoy, Craig" se disculpó haciendo una mueca "Ya sé que tenias otros planes"_

_"Como sea..." murmuró el otro para calmarle, apagando la luz y cerrando los ojos al momento._

_3:00am_

OOOO

"No pasó nada..." repitió Kenny el lunes, sentado en la cafetería habitual de los amigos. "No pasó nada después de las 3!" se levantó y empezó a hacer un baile estúpido con las manos mientras Cartman y Stan le miraban con vergüenza ajena, pero Kyle solo sonrió.

"Y a ti por qué te alegra tanto?" masculló Eric, estirando de él para que volviera a sentarse y metiéndole un bollo en la boca. "Creía que ahora tenias novia"

"Qué?!" exclamaron Stan y Kyle a la vez. El rubio casi se atragantó con el dulce y luego sonrió sonrojado y algo pervertido.

"Es que Linux quiere seguir viéndome, qué queréis que haga?"

"Eres idiota" declaró Broflovski viéndole mal antes de levantarse para ir a pedir algo más.

"Pero Kaaahl! Tú no has visto sus tetas!" gritó el rubio desde el sitio.

Pero él solo se acercó a la barra y sonrió sincero a la dependienta antes de pedir, que se sonrojó algo como siempre.

Y es que Kyle no había contado toda la historia...

OOOO

_Domingo 9:57pm_

_El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo miraba al suelo aun impactado por la verdad._ _Tucker aún se relamía el bombón que se había tomado antes y se llevó otro a la boca._

_"Estabas celoso?" soltó entonces, como si nada. El otro se sonrojó y le miró._

_Qué decir? Que sí, que estaba jodidamente celoso? Que había tenido que besar a su propio amigo para darse cuenta de que solo podía pensar en él? Qué sentía realmente ahora?_

_Alivio. Un tremendo alivio de que aquello hubiese terminado..._

_Tucker le observaba con esa mirada penetrante que parecía provocarle y de repente se acercó a él. El corazón de Kyle se aceleró sobremanera, y cerró los ojos por pura necesidad, sintiendo un golpe de electricidad por todo su cuerpo cuando sus labios se encontraron con los labios del moreno._

_Irónicamente, sabían a chocolate._

OOOOOOO

Heeeeeere we go again! X3 Sorry por tardar, este capitulo se hizo de rogar porque no sabía por donde coger el Kenny/Clyde xD pero creo que ya me gusta mas como avanza!

Gracias como siempre por los comentarios y la paciencia que me teneis XD Espero que se haya entendido bien lo que es flashback de verdad y lo que es imaginación de ellos. Por si alguno tiene dudas, lo que pasó de verdad es solo lo que Craig cuenta y por supuesto, lo último x3

Nos leemos en el cap 5!

Choco


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Let´s start this show**

Era uno de esos días en los que Clyde se despertaba optimista, y era algo que se notaba solo con verle en el trabajo.

"Tio, esa chaqueta está hecha para ti" aseguró con determinación a su cliente, que se miró de nuevo en el espejo con una tonta sonrisa estúpida por el halago.

"Pues si tú lo crees así, me llevaré dos" declaró el chico, quitándosela para seguir a Clyde hasta la caja. El castaño le hizo el signo de la victoria con disimulo a Kenny cuando pasó por su lado y él le sonrió con juego en respuesta, antes de quedarse viendo su trasero.

"McCormick!" exclamaron por detrás poniéndole la mano en el hombro. El rubio se sobresaltó y volteó esperando ver a su jefe, pero solo era Stan, que rio al ver su reacción "Tio, que elegante!" halagó al ver su uniforme de ropa casual mientras el otro le miraba mal.

"Qué haces aquí?" quiso saber Kenny, viendo a Wendy a lo lejos, que revisaba algunas estanterías. Eso le hizo sonreir con sorna "No me digas que ahora Wendy te elige la ropa, Marshmellow?"

"He venido a ver como te va, capullo!" se quejó el moreno, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro. El rubio rio y se frotó, justo cuando Wendy se acercaba a ellos, tomando a Stan de la cintura.

"Desde cuando te gusta Clyde Donovan, Ken?" preguntó con una tranquilidad exagerada, mientras a McCormick sentía que su corazón saltaba hacia su propia boca.

"Que dices, Wends? Kenny jamás se fijaría en un tio" rio Stan, aunque se le veia algo cohibido por la idea. Incluso miró de reojo a su amigo, sorprendiéndose al ver la cara que ponía.

"Le mira como si fuera un lingote de oro y casi le dio algo cuando creyó que se había acostado con Tucker" la chica se encogió de hombros y observó divertida al rubio. "Te pone un tio, Ken? jeje"

"Sí, me pone un tio, qué pasa?!" soltó Kenny sonrojado.

"Oh, dios mio!" se sorprendió Marsh mientras su novia sonreía victoriosa "Pero...tio! Estás saliendo con esa chica...Linux"

"Es que también me gusta ella!" se apresuró a decir el rubio, pensando un momento "Bueno, sus tetas..." sonrió pervertido.

"Eres asqueroso" murmuraron Stan y Wendy al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose por ello "Aaaaw..." Kenny les miró asqueado mientras se besaban, imaginando que se fusionaban en un solo ente. Pero la llegada de Clyde le puso alerta y trató de poner una actitud.

"Hey, tios, adivinad quien está en buena racha hoy!" sonrió Donovan victorioso, alzando los pulgares.

"Muy bien!" aplaudió McCormick con una sonrisa estúpida. Sus amigos se miraron de reojo y la chica sonrió con malicia.

"Sí, Kenny estaba diciendo justo ahora que te veías bien esta mañana" dijo con total descaro. Kenny se sobresaltó al momento, Marsh puso cara de LOL y Clyde miró al rubio.

"En serio?" murmuró.

"Claro que n..!" Stan le dio un golpe "Digo... sí, lo creo" corrigió cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole como solía hacer a las chicas. El castaño sonrió con cierto orgullo y sonrojo.

"Gracias, tú también te ves bien"

"Jeje..." rio como idiota el otro. Pero ahora sí, una voz que no conocían acabó con el momento.

Una voz extremadamente repelente, que arrastraba las sílabas.

"Que es tan divertido?" Un chico rubio con el pelo ondulado y traje de Lacoste se acercó a ellos, sonriendo. "Gregory, de Yardale." indicó entregándoles una tarjeta a cada uno "Publicista de éxito y dos veces portada de la revista Times." Sonrió orgulloso "He sido contratado por vuestro jefe para mejorar las ventas y vosotros..." señaló a los empleados "...sois la clave."

"De qué coño habla?" murmuró Stan, antes de horrorizarse cuando vio a Wendy sonreír al rubio como tonta.

"Los empleados de este lugar teneis algo en común. Frescura, juventud, porte!" siguió el otro mientras Clyde y Kenny le miraban con cara de póquer. "Sois el mejor ejemplo de que los hombres de Nueva York QUIEREN vestir como vosotros!" sonrió y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que dos subordinados suyos llegasen al momento con unos folletos que Gregory entregó a los tres chicos y a los otros empleados que se habían acercado a ver.

"Espera..." empezó Kenny sorprendido leyendo lo que ponía "Quieres que nosotros...?"

OOO

"Un desfile de moda? Ni de coña, eso es de maricas" sentenció Tucker poniendo la bandeja de bombones en el mostrador.

"Pero Gregory de Yardale dice que falta gente y nos ha pedido reclutar a tios buenos!" sonrió con súplica Clyde apoyado en la barra que le separaba de su amigo "Por eso pensé en ti!"

"No me vas a comprar con halagos falsos, Donovan. He dicho que a tomar por culo" el moreno pateó la puerta de la cocina con brusquedad para perderse dentro. Bebe rodó los ojos y golpeó la mano de Clyde que trataba de robar un dulce.

"Qué le pasa?" preguntó Kenny curioso por la bordería de Craig.

"Ni idea, lleva un par de días de capullo" aseguró la chica encogiéndose de hombros "Bueno, más capullo de lo normal, quiero decir..."

Donovan hizo una mueca de preocupación y pasó por debajo de la barra de acceso para ir a ver a su amigo.

"No vas a seguirle para asegurarte que no follan?" sonrió Bebe de manera encantadora, ladeando la cabeza. Kenny le respondió de la misma manera, pero además le mostró el dedo del medio.

Clyde entró en la cocina y vio a Tucker apoyado en una mesa de cara al hornillo, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar como solía hacer cuando moría por fumar un cigarrillo y no podía.

"Hey, tio, todo bien?"

"De mil soles" masculló Tucker viéndole con evidente sarcasmo, cosa que ofendió al otro al momento.

"No seas capullo!" El moreno suspiró y guardó las manos en los bolsillos del delantal, bajando la mirada a las manchas de chocolate que llevaba.

"Besé a Kyle." confesó, haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos sobremanera "El domingo pasado. Y estamos juntos, pero ayer..."

…_._

_"Mmph... Craig..." jadeaba el pelirrojo en el sofá mientras el otro le besaba el cuello. Tucker estaba demasiado acelerado. Cada gemido de la boca de pelirrojo le calentaba más y moría por llegar más lejos. Su ansiedad le llevó a meter la mano bajo la camiseta, pero de repente el otro le frenó. "C-Craig, espera…"_

_El moreno se incorporó al momento, viéndole con evidente sorpresa por su rechazo._

_"Qué espere?" preguntó con calma. El judio se incorporó también, sonrojado pero con cierta determinación en la mirada.._

_"Puede que te suene estúpido, pero me gustaría que el hecho de vivir juntos no nos obligue a precipitar las cosas."_

_"Estás de coña, verdad?" se horrorizó Tucker, empezando a entender por donde iba el asunto. "Kyle, sabes las ganas que te tengo desde que nos conocimos? Me va a reventar la polla si no precipitamos las cosas!" dijo con total sinceridad, pero solo consiguiendo que Kyle se ofendiera._

_"Pues te la cascas en el baño, Craig, pero llevo mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales y no quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea por un calentón mientras vemos…!" miró la tele y aun le indignó más el programa que había puesto "…Gran Hermano!"_

_El otro también frunció el ceño al ver a esas personas peleándose en la pantalla y lentamente se acomodó en el sofá para poner otra cosa al menos._

"_Y qué sugieres, Broflovski?" dijo a regañadientes, sabiendo que lo mejor sería complacerle o se pondría más insufrible._

"_Sugiero que deberíamos controlarnos un poco" se mordió el labio porque a él también le costaría horrores. "Y no sé… salir juntos primero, al menos." Dejó caer. _

_El otro le miró al notarle tan avergonzado por decir aquello y cerró los ojos cansado, frotándoselos un poco con los dedos de una mano. Entendía su forma de ver el asunto, pero… Como mierdas pretendía que controlara sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre él a cada momento?! Suspiró armándose de valor y paciencia y le miró, tomándole la mano._

_"Ok, pelirrojo. Te prometo que será especial" sentenció, sonriendo levemente al verle sonreir también.._

….

"Jajajajaja!" empezó Clyde sin poder contenerse, antes de recibir un golpe de su amigo "Auch! No tengas tanta mala leche!" Se reacomodó, tratando de no reir más. "Entonces… Estás así porque aun no te acuestas con Kyle?!" se cubrió la boca porque era demasiada tentación hacerle burla.

"Tengo los huevos escocidos" masculló Tucker apartando la mirada sonrojado y volviendo a morderse la uña. "Cuando se baña tengo que ponerme la música a toda hostia para no pensar en entrar al baño y…"

"Ok, lo entendí se apresuró a decir su amigo, tomándole de la manga con las dos manos. "Pero Craaaaaaig, te necesitamos en serio! Será divertido!" tuvo una idea "Le diremos también a Kyle, vale?!"

El moreno le miró con ceño aunque pensativo y acabó por suspirar, pasándose la mano por la nuca.

"Bien, lo haré." Sentenció. Antes de que el otro pudiera hacer el baile de la victoria le tomó de la nariz, provocándole un quejido fuerte. "Invitarás a Token también?"

El castaño pronto se alteró y le miró sonrojado, frotándose la nariz cuando le soltó.

"Supongo que sí" contestó bajando la mirada. Craig le vio algo serio unos segundos y luego suspiró de nuevo, apartando la mirada para bajar la temperatura del hornillo.

"Token y Bebe se gustan y tarde o temprano se liarán" aseguró con cierto pesar por su amigo, antes de mirarle de nuevo "Deberías aprovechar ese desfile para conocer a gente nueva" se encogió de hombros "Para…"

"Para olvidarme de él" sonrió triste y resignado Clyde "Ya lo entendí, no soy tan corto como todos creeis." Tucker le sostuvo la mirada sintiéndose mal por él, pero no sabía como hacerle sentir mejor.

O sí…

"Vigila a Bebe" le susurró mientras se acercaba a unos cajones de cristal y rebuscaba un poco. Clyde le miró sin entender, pero cuando vio que sacaba un par de bolsitas de celofán llenas de bombones su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer.

"Eres el mejor, Craig!" exclamó tomándolas y apresurándose a abrir una para devorar el chocolate.

El moreno sonrió suavemente.

OOOO

"No"

"Vamos, pelirrojo, no seas cerrado" la luz del semáforo cambió al rojo y Tucker detuvo el coche, para mirarle. "Tus amigos también participan."

"Mis amigos no tienen genes judíos! No has visto mis rodillas, verdad? O mi nariz?" se quejó Kyle viéndole alterado. "Y si por una gracia de Dios fuera más atractivo tampoco me exhibiría delante de una multitud como si no tuviese una sola neurona en la cabeza!"

"A mi me gusta tu nariz" declaró Craig, volteando al frente.

Kyle se cruzó de brazos y le imitó, alzando la barbilla. Para él también era difícil no gritarle al otro día tras día que le tomara en cualquier habitación de la casa, pero realmente quería algo distinto… Tucker le atrajo desde que se conocieron y sin duda sentía algo fuerte por él. Y sus otras relaciones habían sido siempre tan débiles y horribles… No quería estropear esto.

"El viernes no quedes con nadie…" reclamó Craig, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Kyle le miró de reojo y vio como se relamía, algo nervioso "Prepararé una cena para los dos y…. será especial, vale?"

Las mejillas del otro se encendieron al instante y su vientre cosquilleó ansioso.

"Vale" murmuró, mordiéndose el labio para contenerse.

Realmente quería que lo fuera.

"Pero cuando piensas contar a tus amigos que estamos juntos?" preguntó Craig para tratar de desviar la tensión sexual, mientras se ponían en marcha de nuevo.

"Pues debería, pero…" suspiró Kyle "Si les contara…"

_Stan: "Aaaaaaaaw, Kyle! Ahora podremos hacer dobles citas de super amigos, te das cuenta?! Pero primero dime, habéis hablado ya del nombre de vuestra primea mascota de pareja?"_

_Kenny: "Jo, tio! Ojalá yo viviera con alguien que me dejase follarle todas las noches! Aprovecha el momento, Ky, aprovéchalo por el bien de tu trasero!"_

_Cartman: "Kahl, Kahl, Kahl… Cuando te deje por judío, ya vendrás a lloriquear y a chuparme las bolas."_

"Oh" murmuró Craig ante la perspectiva del pelirrojo. "Bien, máxima discreción de momento"

OOOO

"Donde están Tucker y el judio?! Ya tendrían que estar aquí." Se quejó Cartman, que se encargaría de las fotos del desfile.

"Estarán liándose en el parking" dijo tranquilo Stan, mientras mandaba un mensaje al pelirrojo.

"Lo sabías?" se sorprendió Donovan. El moreno le miró con orgullo.

"Please, soy su súper mejor amigo, sé cuando Kyle me oculta algo. Siempre me llama por las noches y lleva unos días sin hacerlo."

"Y cuando dices que os casáis?" se burló Kenny, haciendo reír a los demás, aunque Stan le miró mal.

Gregory no había escatimado en presupuesto. El desfile tendría lugar en uno de los teatros más conocidos de la ciudad, donde habían instalado una pasarela en el pasillo central. Varios de la prensa estaban sentados ya en las primeras butacas y mucha gente había acudido.

"Bien, vamos a empezar!" exclamó Gregory en los camerinos, dando unas palmadas para reunir al grupo. "Desfilareis tres veces cada uno. Vuestras ropas están clasificadas ya y…" vio llegar a Kyle y a Craig, alterándose un poco al ver el cabello rojo "Mmm… Bien…" buscó una excusa. "…con el moreno estamos completos. Tú quédate a un lado con el gordito y el cafeinómano" movió la mano para ahuyentarles.

"Oh, que te jodan!" exclamaron Cartman y Kyle a la vez.

"Y cuanto tiempo tenemos para cambiarnos?" empezó Token.

"Dejadle hablar!" ordenó Wendy rodando los ojos, que se había ofrecido para colaborar.

"Wendy, por Dios!" se quejó Stan. Los otros rieron por lo bajo.

"Este tio quiere que le partan la cara…" murmuró Craig a Donovan y a Black, viendo con odio al rubio que seguía con sus explicaciones insoportables. Los otros solo hicieron una mueca resignada.

OOOO

Broflovski se abrió paso a regañadientes entre los invitados y al ver que todo estaba ocupado se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, cerca de la puerta de emergencia.

"Bonjuor" le sobresaltó una voz. Cuando volteó vio que tenia al lado a un chico joven de cabello castaño y algo desaliñado. Llevaba estilo militar y estaba fumando a pesar de la prohibición del lugar.

"Hola" saludó de vuelta. "Eres uno de los modelos?" El otro soltó una risita baja y sarcástica.

"Ni de coña. Estoy aquí por ese marica de Gregory. Me pidió ayudar en la seguridad" dijo con un claro acento francés. Dio una calada y el aroma a cigarro hizo que Kyle sintiese cierta melancolía por Tucker. Le tendió la mano "Christophe DeLorne"

El pelirrojo miró la mano y luego hacia el escenario, donde los demás se cambiaban. Suspiró para terminar sonriéndole un poco mientras le aceptaba el saludo.

"Kyle Broflovski."

OOOO

Clyde estaba apurado. No podía cerrarse bien el pantalón y de repente sentía que la tela era tres tallas más pequeñas. Rendido se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y se cubrió la cara tratando de no llorar. Kenny, que había estado pendiente de él todo el tiempo, se acercó preocupado.

"Hey, qué pasa?"

"Que estoy gordísimo, Kenneth!" se lamentó el otro viéndole con lágrimas en los ojos "No puedo ni abrocharme el pantalón y seguro Gregory me echará! Siempre he querido ser modelo!" soltó en unos segundos, mientras el rubio le miraba aturdido.

"No digas tonterías, esta ropa es para anoréxicos! Para tipos planos como yo o Tucker!"

"Hey, no te pases" advirtió Tucker, que estaba cambiándose un poco más alejado pero les estaba escuchando.

"Y ese Gregory es un completo gilipollas" siguió McCormick rodando los ojos "Ese tio no ha trabajado en su puta vida" masculló con rencor más personal, antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a centrarse en el otro "Clyde, tienes un cuerpo perfecto" al momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó sobremanera "T-te diré lo que haremos! Dame el pantalón y le haré un agujero donde te quede!"

"Sabes hacer eso?" se sorprendió Donovan, también un poco sonrojado, mientras Craig miraba de reojo todo el asunto. Kenny sonrió algo avergonzado.

"Pff! Cuando no tienes ni para comer, aprendes a conservar la ropa" confesó. Clyde sonrió y se quitó el pantalón, mientras el rubio suspiraba un momento al verle las piernas.

Kenny se apartó con la prenda para buscar un costurero y sacar una tijera, con la que empezó a hacer el agujero nuevo.

"Qué ha sido eso, McCormick?" quiso saber Tucker, que se había acercado a él con tranquilidad. "Miras a Clyde como perro en celo" El otro se alteró un poco, pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

"De qué hablas? Yo tengo novia" canturreó.

"Pues eso mismo" sentenció el otro abrochándose la camisa "Ya he visto como eres y él no será una más de tus putitas, hazte a la idea." Kenny sintió una fuerte presión en el estómago y le vio ofendido. Iba a defenderse, pero en esos momentos Wendy se asomó a los vestuarios.

"Cinco minutos para que salgan los primeros!"

OOO

"South Park? No me suena" aseguró el castaño.

"Está en Colorado" Kyle suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia la pasarela. "No es un pueblo muy grande, moría por salir de allí…" el otro notó esa atención por el desfile y le vio de reojo.

"Tu novio participa?" preguntó con una leve sonrisa, sobresaltando y enrojeciendo a Broflovski.

"Pues…"

En ese momento las luces se apagaron para que un solo foco se centrara en Gregory, que anunció el evento por encima de los aplausos de la multitud y distrajo la atención del pelirrojo. La música empezó a sonar y Kenny y Craig salieron por extremos diferentes del escenario. Broflovski abrió los ojos sobremanera al ver lo atractivos que iban los dos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho cuando Tucker se desabrochó la chaqueta mientras caminaba para mostrar la camisa de abajo. Era tan atractivo… Y el viernes si todo salía bien…

Se cubrió la boca un momento mientras fruncía el ceño con la frustración que le causaban aquellos cosquilleos en el vientre y el evidente sonrojo. Delorne le miró de soslayo.

"Oye, Tucker, realmente piensas tan mal de mi?" quiso saber Kenny cuando se puso a la par con el moreno.

"Tienes una novia stripper" contestó el otro, que seguía caminando y viendo a la multitud como si no le importara, molesto por los focos y los flashes de las cámaras.

"Pero solo porque está buen…" Craig le miró mal y el rubio se puso delante de él de repente, obligándole a detenerse. "Bien, imagina que no la tuviera y…. quisiera algo con Clyde…"

"Clyde no será solo uno de tus polvos fáciles" sentenció.

"Es que no es uno más!" exclamó Kenny por encima de la música, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Qué demonios están haciendo?" masculló Gregory asomándose por la cortina. Clyde también miraba aturdido, pero Tucker solo alzó una ceja, manteniéndole la mirada al rubio que se había sonrojado un poco.

"Me gusta mucho el sexo, sí, pero no me acuesto con todo lo que me toca, aunque todos creáis eso…" siguió el rubio algo molesto, tratando de no prestar atención a toda la sala que les rodeaba. "Y jamás me había sentido atraído por otro hombre; incluso cuando besé a Kyle no sentí nada y…!"

"Espera… Qué TÚ HICISTE QUÉ?!" le cortó el moreno, sacándole de tema completamente.

"Eh…" trató de arreglarlo mientras los murmullos de los espectadores seguían "Fue solo una prueba, un jueguecito entre amigos…"

El puño de Tucker impactó contra su ojo, con tanta fuerza que le hizo trastabillar y caer del escenario, provocando gritos y exclamaciones.

"Oh, joder!" exclamó Kyle corriendo hasta ellos

"El mejor…desfile… del mundo" aseguró Cartman con solemnidad sin dejar de tomar fotos.

OOOO

El pelirrojo entró en casa detrás de Tucker y dio un fuerte portazo, soltando sus cosas en la mesita para voltear hacia el otro con los brazos cruzados.

"Por qué?" empezó al ver que el otro no decía nada.

"Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo" masculló el moreno.

"Fue un beso ridículo, él solo quería comprobar si le gustaba besar a un hombre y yo…"

"Accedes a todas esas tonterías con tus amigos, Kyle?" le cortó Craig bastante molesto por esa idea.

"Claro que no!" se ofendió el otro "Y por qué coño te pones así? Primero, no estábamos juntos todavía! Y segundo, tú dormiste con Clyde, recuerdas?!"

"Y te conté todo, Kyle!" el moreno avanzó hasta él, enfrentándole con la mirada. "Pero me habría gustado saber que cuando te besé estaba comiéndome la saliva de McCormick!"

"Por Abraham, Craig! No fue nada!" se exasperó el otro rodando los ojos. "Estamos peleando por una cosa estúpida!"

"Qué esperabas?! Una relación de vomitar arco iris?!" se quejó Tucker "Las peleas forman parte de una relación, Broflovski!"

"Perdóname si no la esperaba tan pronto, Tucker!" gritó el otro algo rojo por el enfado.

"Pues bienvenido a nuestra primera pelea en pareja!" exclamó Craig moviendo las manos exasperado. "Cuenta esto como momento especial?!"

"Claro que cuenta!" respondió el otro.

Y de repente se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro a besarse con pasión. Kyle le tomó de la nuca y profundizó el beso con ansia y Craig le abrazó con fuerza, correspondiendo demasiado deseoso ya.

"Joder, me has puesto tan caliente en el desfile!" reconoció Broflovski fuera de sí ya, mordisqueando sus labios.

"Pues prepárate, pelirrojo, porque voy a follarte ahora mismo" replicó el otro entre besos con voz ronca por los gritos y la ansiedad. Le tomó a horcajadas para guiarle a la habitación, pero de repente el timbre de la puerta sonó, frenándoles al momento.

"Bubie?! Soy yo, cariño, tu madre! Hemos venido todos a verte!" exclamó Sheila Broflovski desde el rellano.

Y a Kyle casi le dio un ataque.

OOOO

Ya en casa, Kenny estaba tumbado en el sofá, quejándose mientras Linux le ponia una bolsa de hielo en el morado del ojo.

"Que mala leche tiene el novio de Kyle, joder..." se lamentó.

"Tranquilo, cielo, tengo experiencia como enfermera" dijo la chica "Todos mis ex acaban golpeando a mis nuevas parejas"

"Eso no me anima..." murmuró más preocupado aun el rubio.

"Siento todo esto, Kenny..." dijo Clyde temeroso "Craig puede ser... Algo apasionado a veces."

"Es igual de salvaje que el judio, son tal para cual" rodó los ojos Cartman mientras limpiaba su cámara. Cindy Lauper sonó de repente y la chica sacó su teléfono de ultimisima generación, un regalo de un cliente.

"Aaaw, es George, tengo que cogerlo, cielo" besó a Kenny.

"Quien es George?" se sorprendió más el rubio, viendo como la chica se alejaba para contestar de manera melosa al otro chico.

Clyde sonrió y se arrodilló frente al sofá, para para ponerle el hielo de nuevo. Aquello hizo que Kenny perdiera el interés en la chica y se centrara en sus ojos y en lo cerca que estaba.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, la empresa ha despedido a Gregory de Yardale" repitió el nombre con burla.

"Que le den" rio Kenny, haciendo que el otro riera también, aunque después se puso un poco más serio.

"Qué pasó exactamente? Craig dice que… besaste a Kyle?" sonrió nervioso como si eso no fuera posible.

"Fue solo una prueba estúpida, de verdad…" se lamentó el otro, realmente arrepentido ahora de haberle propuesto aquello al pelirrojo. Donovan le vio con cierto interés.

"Una prueba para qué?" Kenny apretó un momento los labios mirándole también con su ojo bueno.

Pensó un momento en Tucker y sus amenazas. Pensó en Linux, que estaba a solo unos metros de ellos. Pensó sus amigos y sus advertencias…

Y en todo aquel revuelto que se había creado en la cabeza… por pensar demasiado en Clyde.

Ladeó una sonrisa maliciosa y sarcástica al darse cuenta de que todo lo estaba haciendo fatal, como siempre; y Clyde se sorprendió un poco al ver esa expresión y sonrojado se echó hacia atrás.

"Todo bien, cielo?" les cortó Linux, viendo a Clyde con algo de ceño cuando notó que se sobresaltaba un poco y se ponía en pie al momento, demasiado rojo.

"Yo... tengo que irme ya" declaró, sonriendo a Kenny sintió cierto vacio cuando se apartó "Hasta mañana, Ken!"

Linux le miró cuando pasó por su lado y decidió acompañarle hasta la salida.

"No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo, cariño" dijo de repente, sujetando la puerta y con una mano en la cadera.

"De qué hablas?" preguntó él un poco ofendido. Ella se acercó más para hablar más bajo.

"Tu juego con Kenny." declaró. "Puedo ver lo que te gusta que te mime y esté pendiente de ti" Clyde se sonrojó más y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"N-no me gusta que me mimen!"

"Oh, que tierno..." se burló ella con una sonrisita, ladeando la cabeza, antes de verle con nueva amenaza "Búscate a otro perrito faldero, cielo. Porque ahora Ken es mi chico"

Algo en el interior de Donovan se alarmó, pero antes de que pudiera replicar o asimilar lo que había significado, la chica le cerró la puerta en la cara.

OOOOOO

_Hi a todos! Gracias por leer una vez más y por los reviews al capitulo anterior^^ adoro ver que la historia os gusta, incluida la nueva pareja :_3 Aunque sigo teniendo problemas con ella TuT _

_Para adelantar un poco, habrá ligero Kytophe, pero muy ligero! xD Por qué digo esto? Es un pequeño aviso para los fans de Gretophe, por si a alguien le molesta mucho que se de kytophe, aunque espero que no ówoU_

_Y bueno, eso es todo de momento! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Muchas gracias!_

_Choco._


End file.
